All in for a cupcake
by GreyFox9111
Summary: Kay was a normal boy with a normal life, he had a best friend and he went to school everyday, but when that best friend, Sayori, convinces him to join her literature club, Things start to change for him, and it is all because of a pink haired baker. Natsuki x MC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic and I am very happy to finally start! This is a Doki Doki Literature club fanfic and I've been planning on doing this for some time! This will be the player, who's name is Kay x Natsuki! Well, now that that is over with let us begin with the first update of 'All in for a cupcake'! Oh and this will in Kay's point of view

' _Today's another day'_ I thought to myself as I walked out of my home into the brisk morning air, before I made it halfway down the next street I heard a familiar annoying voice yelling out my name. That voice belonged to my childhood friend Sayori. I sped up and acted like I was trying to walk away but I soon slowed down and let her catch up to me. "Hey! You meanie! Why'd you try to run away from me!" She said panting and there even was some sweat glistening on her forehead.

I give her a playful smile, "Because I didn't want anyone thinking that we were together, and I don't want people thinking that I willingly hangout with you!" I say and stifle a laugh.

"What!? Is that why you never walk to school with me anymore..?" She said with a small cute pout and even let her lip quiver.

I sighed and directed my head towards the school "Well, if you are going to complain that I never walk to school anymore, then stop standing there and lets go!" I started walking towards the school with a little stride in my step

"Wait!" She ran after me and she caught up to me in no time and we started walking together, she was just doing what she normally did, which was talking about random things that normal people didn't care about. I acted like I was annoyed time to time but in reality I kind of missed this, Sayori had been waking up late an awful lot lately and I just couldn't keep waiting for her to wake up so I just decided to walk alone. While she was talking she looked like she had remembered something and she shook my shoulder.

"Hey Kay! Have you decided what club you're going to join?" I looked at her like she was crazy, Hadn't I told her I'm not going to join any clubs this year? "Sayori... Didn't I tell you I'm not going to join any clubs?" I say with annoyance in evident in my voice.

"Yeah you did! You said 'Fine Sayori, I will join a club.' I remember you specifically saying that exactly five days ago!" She said with a confident smirk on her face.

I think back five days ago and I vaguely remember during one of her rants about me joining a club I might of said something along those lines. I was about to say 'Nope, I'm not joining any club' But when I saw the look of victory on her face because she thought I was going to have to join a club now was just not an easy thing to shoot down, so I decided I'll be nice, "Fine, I'll look for a club to join today, you happy?"

"Yay!" She said with an excited tone and pumped her fist up in the air "I knew I could convince you one of these days!" She had a wide smile on her face and started skipping all the way to school. ' _Great'_ I thought ' _Now I have to join a club._

After the final bell rung, everyone else besides me got up and quickly left the classroom and ran off to whatever clubs or activities they had planned for that day, I was still thinking about what club to join, but I just decided on the anime club due to my love for anime and manga.

Right before I got up and left the class to go see what room it was in, Sayori came through the door with a small smile on her face like usual, "Hi Kay! Have you decided what club to join yet?" She said her smile growing larger.

"Um, yeah, I was going to go check out the anime club." I said in a monotone voice and she started to move around uncomfortably "Well... uh... how about you check out my club huh? It's super fun!"

Sayori was the vice president of the literature club, a club that I had absolutely no interest in whatsoever, "I am not joining your club Sayori, I'm sorry but it just sounds super boring"

She started pressing both of her index fingers together and she had a look that seemed to be a mixture of ashamed and embarrassed and a little bit of worry, "Well... I kind of told the club that I was going to bring a new member today... and Natsuki made cupcakes... So.. heh... can you at least check it out...?"

I should be mad at her but I half expected for her to pull a stunt like this, I sighed and nodded, "Sure, I'll check it out, but there is no guarantee that I am joining it" I said with a look of defeat.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She said excitedly and started skipping towards the club classroom. I followed suit and sighed. ' _And today marks the day I went all in for a cupcake'_

 _-_ Whew! That was fun for a first time! I don't know if anyone will actually read this but I should update the next chapter by tomorrow and if I don't it'll be the day after! Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys! Next chapter! I wanted to update the next chapter as soon as possible, I wanted to update last night, but I lost all my progress and I was really depressed after that. And I want to thank ThatRandomDudeInTheCorner for giving me my first ever review, and to respond back to it, Yes It was kind of short, and I read through it pretty quick as well, but that's okay! That's why there are multiple chapters in a story! So let's begin!

Sayori was skipping happily up the stairs with her normal wide smile on her face, it seemed a bit wider the usual, if that is even possible. When we got into the upstairs I looked around the classrooms. I never came up here because these classes were mostly used for senior classes and activities.

When we reached the room that it was in, were met with a girl with long brown hair, she seemed kind of familiar, "Hello! Welcome to the literature club! I'm Monika the president!" I took a second glance at her and my eyes widened. ' _This is Monika! The most popular girl in school!'_ I tried to hide my surprise when Sayori introduced me, "This is Kay! Our new member!" She said with excitement and looked over at me, "Nice to meet you Kay, but I believe we have meet before right?" She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Y-yeah...I-I think w-we had chemistry together..." I say trying not to stutter but failing miserably, I look around the room and I spot a purple haired and purple eyed girl who was nose deep inside of a book, when she looked up she saw me looking at her and she looked back down blushing, "Hey Yuri! Get over here! Come meet our new member" I grimaced when she said new member since I still probably won't join this club anyway. The girl named Yuri came up to me, a small blush evident on her face and a small smile as well, "H-hi...I-I'm...Y-Yuri..."

I smiled because of her unneeded stutters, it's not like I'm anything special, "It's nice to meet you Yuri, I'm Kay" I said smirking, which apparently made her blush more as she tried to hide her face, Sayori came up and patted her shoulder. "Why are you getting so red? Do you already Like Kay that much?" When she said that, Yuri somehow got even redder and she desperately tried to cover her face.

I laughed and then I heard another voice from the other side of the room "Really Sayori? You brought a boy! Way to kill the mood.." I looked over to where the voice came from and my eyes landed on a small pink haired, pink eyed girl who looked like she really wasn't happy with my being here because she had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me.

I opened my mouth to say something but she hardened her glare even more so I closed my mouth, Sayori popped up next to me and she smiled at the Natsuki girl, "Come on Natsuki! Lighten up! You made cupcakes and everything! How about I go get them and you try to talk to Kay!" Right before she started walking Natsuki put out her arm and shook her head "No, I made them, so I will go get them!" She said as she stormed of to the left side of the room.

"Sorry, she gets like that sometimes.." I look over at Monika who had said that with a small frown, "But after awhile she will get used to you!" she said with a sudden smile.

After a few moments Natsuki came back with a cloth covered trey and she held it out with one hand, with the other she pulled back the cloth and reveal five cupcakes with small cats on the frosting. Everyone took one and instantly bit into it. Everyone started complimenting Natsuki and she held a confidant smile. But during this she would try to sneak small glances at me. _'I think she wants me to try it'_ I thought and instantly wanted to face palm. _'Of course she wants you to try it stupid!'_

I picked one up and rotated it in my hand and tried to find a good place to bite into. During this Natsuki gave up on glancing and was just looking at me waiting for me to bite into it. I finally found a spot that wouldn't be to messy. I slowly bite into it and my mouth gets attacked by bunches of different flavors and textures. I chew it slowly and swallow, Natsuki was looking at me expectantly, "That was amazing Natsuki, did you make this yourself?" I commented with a small smile.

She crossed her arms and still had the same victorious smile she had on earlier, "Ha! Why are you telling me that huh? I already know how amazing they are, and for you information, I did make them myself!" The last part she said with a bitter tone.

I smiled and thought of a way to wipe that smile off her face, "Well, I do appreciate that you made these for me, it feels nice" I said with a confidant smirk. She instantly started to blush and her facial expression turned from one of confidence to one of embarrassment, "I-I.. I didn't make them for you!" She spat and glared at me. I smiled and crossed my arms, "Well... technically you made them for the person Sayori was bringing, and that person happened to be me.. so..." I look at her and her glare had faltered and she blushed brighter.

"W-well.. I-I made them for you.. B-but I didn't make them for you.." She said trying to come up with something that made sense, I laughed and I was going to say something else to bug her, but as I was going to Monika called everyone to the front of the room.

"Everyone may I have your attention? I have something to announce!" As she said that everyone started to look at each other and shrug not knowing what she was going to say. "Since we haven't really been doing much in this club that does with literature I have come up with a plan to change that!" She said loudly and clearly, "Since most of us know that Natsuki and Yuri both write poems from the ones they accidently have left behind in the past.." As she was saying that both Natsuki and Yuri looked at the ground blushing, "I have decided that we will all write poems and share them! Starting tomorrow we will all will bring a poem to share!" She then looked at me. "Also, let us give notice to our new member!" She said and everyone looked over at me.

I looked around frantically, "I-I... I haven't decided that I am going to join this club yet.." I barely managed to squeak out and all four of the girls faces suddenly fell, but to my surprise, out of all of them Natsuki seemed to be the most disappointed, even more then Sayori.

"I see.." I hear Yuri say from the right side of the room, Right next to her Sayori was looking at me with sad eyes, "But Kay..." Monika looked at me and said nothing but her sad face said it all, I look at Natsuki and she looks up at me while her face is pointed towards the ground, "Of course.. What else should I have expected.." She mumbled something after that, but I couldn't hear her.

I looked around the room and I tried to come up with an excuse but I just couldn't. _'I'm powerless against these girls!'_ I thought and I made my decision "Alright guys! I have made my decision! I am joining the literature club!" Everyone's faces instantly lights up and they all smile. Monika comes up to me with her usual smile, "Then welcome to the literature club!" She said and after that everyone started to leave, Sayori came up to me with a smile.

"Ready to walk home Kay?" She asked and I completely forgot I could walk home with her now that we are both in the same club! We hadn't done it in a while because of her club duties and all that. I nodded and headed out the door.

When I got home I instantly went to my room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pulled out a pencil and put it to the paper, I was trying to think of a way to write something that Natsuki would like, but I don't want it to be overly obvious that it was for her. I sighed and looked up at my ceiling. _'This is going to be a long night'_ I thought then I had remembered another thought, _'Wait, why am I trying to make this poem for Natsuki...'_ I ask myself before I shake it off and begin to write.

Okay sweet! That did not take as long as I thought it would. I think I am going to try to update it daily, but I wouldn't count on it. But for now, thanks for reading and have a Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys! I know it has kind of been lackluster in the past two chapters, and in this one it might be the same, but I promise I will try to make it better, and if not, then the next one will! Alright! Here goes the third update for 'All in for a cupcake!' Oh yeah and I guess I should say all rights reserved to Team Salvoto.

After about five hours of trying to think of what I should write, eating, and using the restroom, I finally finished my poem and I somehow got a good nights sleep after that. I woke up and did my usual daily routine of barely waking up on time, eating, getting dressed, and going to school. I walked outside on a cold, brisk morning and I looked around and I saw Sayori down the street just coming out of her house. She looked over at my direction and spotted me, she looked me with her wide smile and waved, she ran over to me, stumbling along the way.

"Hi Kay! Ready to walk to school again?" She said in her usual hyper tone. I smile at her and nod, I start to walk towards the school,  
"Come on Sayori! Why are you going so slow huh?" I said in a mocking tone and she pouted and walked towards me looking down, still faking her sadness. I feel bad for her so I stop and let her catch up with me. "So, this is the first day in forever you actually woke up on time huh?" I poked her shoulder softly.

She gave an ashamed smile and blushed a little, "Heh... Y-yeah.. I-it's been a minute... b-but I guess it's just because I felt really happy when you joined my club that I felt like I didn't want to sleep in as much today.." She said her face pointing at the ground, she looked back up with me, her face now plastered with a large smile, "So... did you write your poem like you were supposed to Kay? Because I did!" She said and pumped her fist in the air with a small grunt. I just smiled and shook my head at her silliness, "Yeah, It took me forever but I managed to write it"

She gave me a thumbs up and a wide smile, "Good job Kay! I'm glad you actually are trying! To be honest I just expected you to quit and not come back to the club!" She said with an accusing tone, I laughed and shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, you can't get rid of me that easy Sayori, I joined the club and it's going to stay that way." I said and turned my head to the school, "Well, I'll see you later Sayori" She smiled and waved at me when she started skipping towards her first class. I sigh and shake my head with a small smile, "Sometimes I can't help but think that she is an absolute air-head"

After school I make my way to the club and while I'm going up the stairs I grab my poem out of my bag and look over it. I tried my hardest to make it so Natsuki would like it, but I didn't want to make it obvious that it was made to impress her, so it's kind of a mix of something that looked like something she would like and just normal words and phrases.

I entered the classroom and saw Sayori talking to Monika and Natsuki, and of course Yuri was reading a book. When Sayori spotted me she waved and everyone else looked over at me, Natsuki looked away from me and that made me frown. "Hi Kay!" I here Sayori yell from across the room, Monika just smiled at me and Natsuki grunted.

I walked over to them and Yuri closed her book and came over and joined the group, Monika cleared her throat and smiled, "Everyone ready to share there poems?" She said and looked around at everyone who reluctantly nodded. Monika looked around and when everyone nodded she smiled, "Okay! Then let's start!"

I looked around and I couldn't decide on who to show my poem to, I looked over at Natsuki and she just glared at me, I looked over at Monika and I decided to show her first because she is the president and all. I walk over to her and I smile at her and she smiles back, "Hey Kay, Do you want to share poems?" I nod and I hand her my poem. After a while she smiled and handed it back to me, "That was really good! But it is something someone like Natsuki would like for sure, she writes like this too you know?" She smiled and I shrugged and hopefully a blush didn't appear on my face, "Ready to read mine now?" She said and handed me her poem.

I read over it and I really didn't understand it much, but I looked up at her and smiled, "That was good, It was kind of abstract but that was the good thing. It made me think and it really kept me interested, do you mind telling me what it's about?" She smiled and giggled, "Hehehe, Well, I really don't know, I just decided to write about what came to mind and that was the product!" She smiled a bit wider and giggled again. She ended up giving me a tip I probably won't use but I smiled and waved goodbye and I looked around.

I decided the next person I should go to is Sayori, she is my best friend anyway. I walk up to her and she smiles widely, "Hi Kay! Wanna exchange poems?" She said seeming really hyper and excited, I gave her my poem and she read over it. "Wow! That is so good! It reminds me of Natsuki's poem!" She said still looking like she was vibrating in place. I place a hand on her shoulder and look at her "Calm down Sayori, You don't need to be so hyperactive" I said in a soothing tone. She stopped but she still seemed really excited about showing me her poem. "But as I was saying Kay, it really looks like you've done this before!"

I rolled my eyes and thanked her before she handed me her poem and I read through it. I tried not to laugh, it was a poem that she obviously wrote this morning. I looked at her with an eyebrow up, "Sayori... Did you write this this morning? Because there is awfully a lot of things you'd want to talk about in the morning..." I said with an accusing look. She looked at me with a worried look "Heh... W-what are you talking about... I'd never forget about something this important then remember it when I wake up to go to the bathroom... heh.." She was blushing and not making eye contact, she looked up and my glare was fierce. "Fine! I did forget... but at least I did it right?" I smiled at her dropping my glare and I nodded, I waved goodbye and I decided I should go to Yuri now...

I walked up to Yuri and I poked her shoulder, she turned around and when she did, our faces were way to close and she instantly backed up and a large blush was plastered on her face, "S-sorry! I-I... I didn't notice... you were that close..." She said and she sounded like she was hyperventilating and I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Hey Yuri... It's okay, you can calm down.. it's fine.." She looks at me and her breathing slowed down and she sighed and put a small smile on her face.

"O-okay...M-may I see your poem...?" I nodded and handed her my poem. After about forty seconds she gave it back and kept that small smile on her face, "That is quite good, I see that you try a more simple writing style, and I don't mean that as a bad thing, I think it was really good" She said a bit flustered and she blushed a little, I smiled and waved my hand in front on my face, "Don't worry, I take that as a complement coming from you! Now I really want to read yours!"

She smiled and handed back mine and she also gave me her poem. I read though it for a while trying to understand what she was trying to convey through her writing, I finally gave her back her poem and she takes it back with a sad look. "I'm sorry that my hand writing is so awful..." She looked down and I instantly tried to make sure that wasn't the case. "No! That's not it at all..." I tried to assure her but she waved it away, "But it took you so long to read.." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, the reason I took that long to read it was because I was just trying to understand it, it was really good!" I said and she gave me a detailed description of her poem and she gave me some advice. I smiled and I said goodbye and I looked over at Natsuki.

I walked over to her slowly afraid of what she was going to say or do. When I got over to her she had her arms crossed and was glaring at me, for some reason that look made me really want to get on her good side. "What do you want?" She said sourly, her tone made me cringe, and I felt a small pang through my heart and I looked down trying not to show my sadness. "I-I... We haven't exchanged poems yet..." I said quietly and her expression changed from a look of near hate to one of.. Guilt?

I look up at her and she had a blush on her face and was looking down, "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to be so mean to you... I.. It just takes me a while to warm up to other people..." She said and a small smile appeared on my face, "So.. can I read your poem..?" She said and I handed her my poem. While she was reading it her eyes widened and she had it for a long time, she had obviously read it more than once by now... She looked back up at me after a while and she looked obviously frazzled. "No... Yours wasn't supposed to be this good.. Yours was supposed to be worse then mine and I was going to impress you with mine..." She said and instantly blushed.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "So you wanted to impress me huh?" She looked at me with an embarrassed look and she shook her head, "N-No.. M-Maybe... Whatever! Here!" Before I could respond she shoved her poem in my chest and I read it, it was really simple but it had a great meaning. I handed it back to her and she kept looking down, even when she grabbed it. "I know you didn't like it.. Nobody likes the way I write..." She said and sighed, I picked up her chin to look at me and she blushed madly.

"I liked it, it was great. Don't underestimate yourself, ever. Okay?" She nodded and I released her and she gave a small smile, "Well, it's just people in highschool think that writing has to be all sophisticated and stuff, well, simple writing is writing too you know? People just make me mad when they say stuff like that.." She sighed and she said bye and went over to the closet.

I looked around at everyone was doing something so I decided to see what Natsuki was doing. I saw her in the closet looking for something, "What are you doing?" I asked her and she ignored me. "Freaking Monika... She always moves my stuff..." She mumbled and she was still looking around. I looked around and I spotted a small book on a shelf, I picked it up and she looked at me and she smiled, "Yes! there it is!" She snatched out of my hands and put it neatly in the middle of a box with other lined up books, I caught the cover of it and I could see it was manga.

"You read manga?" I asked her and she looked back at me with a glare, "Well excuse me! I'm sorry I like something that most people find to be childish!" She spat and I instantly put my hands up in and I try to explain myself, "N-no... I-I like manga too, I was just asking because I saw that book was a manga. I think it's cool that someone else enjoys it too..." She looked taken aback and she blushed, "O-oh... S-sorry...I-I just thought you were like everyone else who usually laughs at me for liking something that is apparently for kids..." She bit her lip and looked down.

I gently move her aside and grab what seemed to be the first volume in the set, I look at it and cock my head, "Parfait Girls...?" I mumbled, I've never heard of it so that either means that it's out of my range or just completely awful. She heard me and she lightly hit my shoulder, "Hey! Don't judge a book by it's cover! If you learn anything from this club is that!" She spat and I once again tried to save it, "N-No... I just that because I have never heard of it.." I said sounding a bit flustered.

She took it out of my hands and walked over to the wall, "Then let's change that shall we?" She said right before she sat down on the wall and patted the spot next to her signaling me to sit there. I sat down and she scooted over to me and gave me the manga, I opened and started reading. after a while I feel her right up on my peering over my shoulder, "Are you sure this is okay? You are just watching me read.." I said and she blushed and looked away, "I-it's fine.. D-don't worry..." I shrugged and kept reading. After a minute I hear her laugh and it was really cute, I look back at her and she was still laughing, which made me smile slightly. "Wow, I forgot that even happened... Man it's been a while since I have read the first few.."

I look back at her with a confused look on my face, "Wait, you don't go back and read the first few volumes sometimes?" She shook her head and replied with a snappy comment and we began reading for a little while longer.

Soon, Monika calls everyone to the front of the room and I closed it and tried to give it back, she shook her head, "Take it home and finish it okay? So we cam read the next volume tomorrow. But I swear to god if there is a crease.." I put a finger near her lips and shush her, "Trust me, I know how to take care of manga." I smile and she glares but she ended up giving me a smile and we went up to the front of the classroom

"Okay everyone! We have had the time to share poems and talk to each other, now it's time to discuss it!" Monika said loudly and You could hear everyone murmur around the room and nobody stepped forward. So we just ended up scraping the idea and everyone went home and of course I walk home with Sayori, but the whole time we were walking, all I could think about was Natsuki... Why did I like her so much..? I look down at the manga in my hand and I squeeze it.

When I get home I sit at my desk and carefully open to where I was before and I started to read the rest of it. So I had to read this and write another poem... That's just amazing... How the hell did I get myself into this again?

-Yay! I have finally finished this chapter! I decided not to show any of their poems or have Natsuki and Yuri fight, It just seems easier that way. But this is defiantly my longest chapter by far and I hope you all enjoy this long chapter and I also hope it wasn't to boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year everyone! It's 2018 and I am ready to start it out by updating! I like how the story is flowing and where I am at. Well, I am not going to ramble on, so let's begin!

I looked down at my finished poem and I smiled triumphantly, I actually managed to get both of them done. I look over to my clock and my smile instantly drops. _'It's 3:30!? How did it take me that long?!'_ I thought frantically and I sighed and looked at my poem. It was written in cute words and slight hints that is was for someone, not just a poem with a message.

I laid down in bed and I fell asleep with nothing but Natsuki in my head. It is said if you are thinking about someone before you sleep, you will likely dream of them, well, that was the case for my small dream about Natsuki... But.. It was more or less an nightmare. We were in the club like usual, but I was talking to someone else, or doing something else, I can't remember exactly, but what I do remember was that I forgot to read manga with Natsuki and she came over to me and she had a sad look on her face and she was tightly holding on to the next volume of the manga we were reading.

"O-oh sorry Natsuki... I'm sorry, I forgot-" I was trying to make an excuse but she quickly cut me off. "No. It's fine. It's not like I was looking forward to it or anything.." She said before her view hardened and she had a sadistic smile on her face. **"I was just lying. I was looking forward to reading with you today. In fact, it was the only thing I had to look forward to. This club is the only place I feel safe. Why did you ruin that for me? Am I that worthless and meaningless that you just didn't care anymore?"** When she said it I was taken aback, _'I-is.. Is this really her..?'_ I thought horrified, she didn't even sound like herself. Her voice sounded deep and masculine and garbled...And worst of all, it sounded demonic...

I quickly try to come up with something to say, "N-Natsuki, I-" She cut me off again and her eyes seemed to blacken. **"I don't care what you have to say. All you need to do is just play with me and only me. Play with me... PLAY WITH ME!"** She said and her neck snapped unnaturally to the side and her sadistic smile remained wide on her face, she seemed to rush at me and that is when I woke up.

I looked around my room frantically and my body was drenched in sweat. I was also unconsciously saying, "Natsuki.." Under my breath. After a while I got out of bed and I felt streaks of warmness across my face, I wiped my cheek and felt the tears on my cheeks. "W-was.. I-I... Crying..?" I mumbled and I quickly got into the shower to rinse of all the sweat and grime from my body.

I hastily removed the nightmare out of my mind and tried not to think about it anymore, but it was still creeping in the back of my mind, taunting me and trying to destroy my sanity. I ate a small breakfast and dressed in my uniform and headed out.

Sayori wasn't outside to walk today so I am guessing that she overslept again and I just sighed and started to walk to school. The nightmare still fresh in my mind I try to thing of its meaning. Was it trying to tell me that I think she would actually kill me if I didn't read with her and I was afraid of that? Or was it something more sinister.. Or with a meaning I just don't understand... I shake it off when I get inside the school and I walk to my first class.

I walk into the clubroom and I am met with the familiar high-pitched voice of Sayori, "Hi Kay! Do you want to walk with me to the vending machine?" She said with a large smile and she started walking towards the door. I saw through what she was trying to do. "No." I said flatly and she turned around and looked at me bewildered. "W-what...? T-That's not like you at all... Why not?" She said and started pouting. "I have my reasons." I say and I look at her small purse at her side. "Let us see inside your purse shall we?" I said and she blushed and gave a worried laugh.

"Heh-Heh.. Why that all of the sudden..?" She said and I egged her on with my hands and she shakily reached for her coin purse and unclasped the latch, I signaled for her to flip it over and spill out all of the contents. She did as told and what fell out were two small coins. "Ha! Gotcha!" I said triumphantly and she looked at me with a guilty look. "Waaa! How'd you know?" She said and she looked at the table disappointed. "Well, I just figured there was two situations that could happen. One, you weren't hungry and you just wanted an excuse to take a walk. Or the alternative, you wanted me to come with you, so you could say you conveniently forgot that you spent all you money and you were going to guilt trip me into loaning you some. But then I realized something, you are always hungry!" I said and she crossed her arms, I hear Yuri giggle and we both look over at her.

She blushes and she covers her face, "I-I wasn't listening in or anything.. It was just something in my book.. Yeah.. My book..." She said and she looked back down at her book in her hand. "Yuri...Tell Kay to lend me some money.." She whined and Yuri looked at her assertively, 'You should not buy something if you cannot responsibly afford it." Now it was my turn to laugh and Yuri smiled softly.

While Sayori was whining something slapped her face and fell to a nearby desk, "A cookie! Is this a miracle? I can't believe it!" She said she brought it up to her chest and started to hug it. I hear laughter from the doorway and I see Natsuki covering her mouth. "I was just going to give it to you... But I decided it would be more fun to throw it at you and see what happened" I looked at her and my mind started to scramble. I had forgot about this morning but seeing her triggered it inside of my brain.

I didn't know what to do but I just decided on being my normal self, "Hey Natsuki." I say calmly and I instantly want to slap my forehead. She looked at me oddly and she cocked her head to the side cutely, "Since when do you say hi to me?" She said sourly and I just shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Hey..." I hear Sayori say aloud, "Where's Monika?" Everyone looked around the room, sure enough, Monika wasn't present. "Did anyone hear about her being late today?" Yuri says softly and everyone shook their head. "She probably got preoccupied with something... Or should I say someone.." Natsuki said with a devious smile and Sayori broke out sweating, "Y-you d-don't mean she has a-a..." Sayori couldn't even finish her sentence and Yuri piped in, "Yes, that seems to be the most plausible solution. She is probably the most attractive of us all." Yuri said with a sad smile.

"Yeah.. I guess your right..." Sayori said with a soft sigh and Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but she quickly closed it and looked to the side. _'I don't think that's true... But I can't say what I really want to.. Or I will sound like a complete idiot'_ And before anyone had a chance to say anything more, Monika rushed through the door, panting slightly.

She looked up at all of us and gave a small smile, "Sorry...For...Being...Late...Guys..." She said in between pants and Sayori smiled happily, "Yay! Monika chose the club over her boyfriend after all! You have so much willpower!" She said and Monika was taken aback and she had a pure look of confusion on her face, "B-boyfriend... I-I don't know what you are talking about.." Monika looks at me quizzically but I just shrug.

"Well, if that isn't what you were doing then what took you so long?" I hear Natsuki's voice say demandingly, "Well... I just must not of heard the bell.. My last period is study hall.. So I must not of been paying attention.." She said with a small blush appearing on her face. "That doesn't make any sense, surely you would at least notice everyone leaving?" Yuri said and Monika's blush grew, "I-I... I probably would have noticed.. But I was practicing piano..." She said and everyone looked surprised.

"Wow Monika, I didn't know you practiced music as well." Yuri said with a surprised tone, Monika giggled and she smiled, "Well, I just started not to long ago and I'm not that good yet..." She trailed off and everyone nodded.

After that, Sayori was talking with Monika and Yuri was nose deep in her book again, and Natsuki was in the closet again. I decide to see what she was doing in there and I see her scowling at the top shelf, where her box of manga volumes were placed, "Monika!" She said loudly and Monika rushed over, "Why did you put my stuff on the top shelf!" She yelled and Monika flinched. "S-sorry... The teacher wanted us to make more space because she thought we were taking up to much.." She said and looked down, "S-sorry.." She said and quickly ran back.

"Grr... There is plenty of space here! And it is always nice to see a row of perfectly placed manga volumes in a box!" She said and she made a futile jump to see how she was going to manage bringing it down. She looked over on the wall and she spotted a feeble, and collapsible stool. She smiled widely and she got it off the wall and placed it down.

She got onto it and wobbled, "Do you want some help... This seems kind of dangerous..." I say quietly and she shoots me a mean glare, "I don't need or want help! I can do it by myself!" She said and she reached up and started trying to grab onto the first box, she wobbled and nearly fell a few times, but she barely grasped onto the first box and she took it triumphantly and shakily placed it on a lower shelf. "Ha! Told you I didn't need any help!" She looked up and saw that she needed more elevation to get the next few boxes. "I'll go get a chair.." She said and hopped off.

Since the chairs had desk attached to them she had to go get a computer chair from the teachers desk, which seemed more dangerous then the stool because it rolled and swiveled. She brought it into the closet and I put a hand up. "Natsuki... This is way to dangerous.. Just let me get them.." I say and try to take the chair from her. "No!" She yelled and slapped my arm causing me to let go. "Ow! Fine... you do it by yourself then.." I say defeated and she smiled and set herself up so she could she the top of the shelf. She rolled around and shook and she glared down at me, "Are you just going to stand there and do nothing! Hold onto the chair!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes. _'Now she wants help..'_

I hold onto the chair and look up, I blush a bright red and look down, _'I can almost see up her skirt! She really didn't think about this!'_ I thought and kept my eyes averted and glued them to the ground. Natsuki was standing up on one foot and she barely grasped onto the box and she looked down at me, "Ha! Told you I could..." She stopped mid sentence, "Why are you looking down..." She said and looked down and she blushed, "Y-you.. You were tying to look.. at my.." She said and screamed, "Perv!" And she said that I let go and covered my face, that caused her to lose balance and she fell off the chair. I had to calm myself and I quickly caught her. She shoved her face in my chest as we were pelted by a barrage of books. I held onto the back of her head, shielding her.

When it was over she looked at my chest and back up at me, her face twisted in disgust, "Ew! Let me go perv!" She yelled and ripped away from my grasp. I fumble with my words and before I can say anything coherently, Monika rushes back over with a worried look, "What happened? Are you guys okay?" She said and looked at all the scattered books. "See what happens when you put my stuff on the top shelf!" She spat and glared at me, "And by the way, your new member is a total pervert!" She yelled and started picking up her books.

"I didn't do anything." I whispered softly to her and she nodded, "I know" She whispered back and quickly left. I tried to help pick up the books and she slapped my hand away. I watched her and I saw her eyes widen. She picked up a volume and it had a large crease in one of the pages, she picked up frantically and desperately tried to smooth out the crease. "No no no no..." She whined and she threw the book at the wall, tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey... Don't worry.. I will get the crease out of it.." I said and she looked down, her hands clutched at her sides, "No.. It's not that,, I don't even care that much.. It's just.. today's been a hard day.. and... every day is like that for me.. and..and.." She said before she broke out into tears and held herself, "A-and... Y-you are... are just so... so nice to me... and...and.. I am nothing but horrible to you...Please forgive me for taking all of my pain out on you..." She said before she started to sob.

I'm not good with this kind of thing but I had to try something, I slowly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her softly and pulled her into a soft embrace. "It's okay... I don't mind it... And... if you ever want to talk about what's troubling you...I'm always going to be here to listen..." While I am talking she wraps her arms around me as well and she cries into my shirt, but it dies down. "So how about I put up all the books and get the ones from the shelf, okay?" She looks up at me, tear lines staining her face and her eyes are puffy. She nods and I proceed to do what I said.

When I was done I took out the third volume of 'Parfait Girls' and I walked over to her. She was sitting idle, staring blankly at a wall, I nudge her and she looks over at me. "Hey, I know how to cheer you up.." I say and hold up the manga volume, her eyes brighten and a smile appears on her face, "Yeah.." She said softly, "That sounds nice right now.." She said and we went to the same spot as yesterday. I told her what had happened at the end of the last one and we started to read.

After a while Monika announces that it is time to share poems, I walk towards Monika and I bring hold up my poem and she takes it, "Thanks Kay! I am excited to see what it reads!" She announced and she looked down and read it, her eyes lightened and she smiled brightly when she handed it back. "You wrote this for Natsuki... Didn't you?" She said and I shyly nodded and looked down. "How'd you know?" I said softly and she tapped her head, "I know a lot!" She said and she handed me her poem, "Read mine!" she said excitedly.

I read it uninterestedly and I handed it back with as positive feedback as possible and she gave me a tip that basically had nothing to do with writing. When she was finished I smiled and nodded and walked away. I looked over at Yuri and walked over to her, she nodded at me and gave a soft smile. "Hello Kay." She said softly and I smile back, "Hello Yuri, would you like to read my poem?" She nodded and when she read it her smile fell from her face, "You like Natsuki a lot don't you?" She sighed and gave it back, she sat down and laid her head down, "I don't think you'd be interested in mine.." She opened her book and started to read. I thought about saying something but I decided not to. _'I guess she doesn't like me very much..'_ I thought and walked over to Sayori.

When I got there she seemed to be bouncing in place, she looked at me and her eyes brightened. "Gimme Gimme!" She said and reached out for my poem. I batted away her hands and she seemed to now be sad, "Waa! do you not want to share your poem with me...?" She said with a sad look, I sigh and roll my eyes. "No Sayori, I do, it's just that you need to calm down a little bit, okay?" She nodded and I handed her my poem.

She read it quickly and her smile grew and she handed it back excitedly, "Yay! That was so good! I want it! But.." She looked over at Natsuki who was sharing her poem with Monika, "I can tell that it wasn't for me.." She sad with a sad tone, but she quickly wiped it away and replaced it with a smile. "Read mine now!" She said and handed over to me.

When I read it my eyes widened and I looked back up at her bewildered, It was a story with a happy start and a sad end, She smiled at me and lightly grabbed my hair, "I-I... Did you really write this Sayori...?" I say and she smiles and nods quickly, "Yup! I know, it's great right?" she replied and I nodded slowly and handed it back, she waved and skipped over to Monika and I went over to Natsuki, _'The person this is for anyway...'_ I think and walk to her.

When I get over to her she looks at me and blushes, "H-hey..." She mumbled and I held out my poem, she took it from my hand and started reading it. Once again she read over it more then once by now, and she kept glancing at me. She finally put it to her side, "No... No! It's.. It's not supposed to be like this! I am supposed to be the one to impress you! Not the other way around..." She said and she realized what she said and she covered her mouth. "So you want to impress me huh?" I say mockingly and she nods, "Well obviously!" She yelled and I laughed, "Well, I wanted to impress you anyway, so I guess it works for me..." I reply and her face lights up, "Y-you wanted.. t-to...I-Impress... M-me..?" She said and she nervously sweated, "I-I need to go to the bathroom!" She said and quickly ran out, dropping my poem in the process.

Monika came over with a worried glance, "Kay.. You didn't do something awful did you?" She said and picked up my poem off the ground and she read over it once again, she had a small smile on her face and looked up at me, "I see.." She said before Natsuki rushed back in and snatched the poem out of her hand, "Monika! You shouldn't read something that isn't meant for you!" She seethed and Monika still kept her smile, "Well, it was the poem Kay brought for everyone to read today, So technically it is for me and everyone else." She said assertively and Natsuki blushed and crossed her arms.

I reach out for my poem and she shakes her head quickly, "N-No... I.. I think I will just take this home with me... For uh.. Safe keeping.." She said worriedly and i just shrugged and nodded, "Okay." I wasn't planning on keeping it anyway. I looked back at her, "Can I read your poem now?" I say and she gives it to me and looks down, "You won't like it.. It's not even as close to as good as yours.." She keeps her gaze glued to the floor and I proceed to read it.

I read it and I give it back. Her previous look of sadness was replaced with one of confidence, "How was it? I bet it was the best you've read so far!" She said confidently and looked away, "Because I'm the best!" She said weakly, "I'm the best..." She said and her smile fell. She looked back at me and she had a look of defeat. "You aren't confident in your writing.. are you?" She shook her head and looked at me sadly, "Please.. I need to hear that from you...I don't even care if you hate it, I just need to hear that from somebody... Please..." I nod and I realized what I really felt. I walked to her and took her in my arms lightly and leaned down to her ear, "I think that you are the best at a lot of things Natsuki.." I said and let her go, and she was extremely red.

She opened her mouth to say something and Monika cut her off and called everyone to the front of the room. She explained to us that we are going to be reading a poem in front of a few people that decided to show up during the festival, Yuri and Natsuki were reluctant to agree and we even practiced by presenting in front of each other.

After we were done with that, Sayori walked up to me and asked me to walk home with her, of course I agreed and before we walked out of the door, I looked over at Natsuki and gave her a small smile. She blushed and looked away, which made me smile even more.

While we were walking home Sayori acted unusual, well, more unusual then normal. She was staring off into space with a expression that told me she was trying to think about something. I wave my hand in front of her face and she looked at me, "Oops, sorry, I was spacing out.." She said and giggled, she looked at ne with a serious face, "Hey Kay.. If Natsuki wanted to walk home with her...Would you...? Or would you still walk with me...?" She said and the question completely caught me off guard.

I walked for a while not knowing how to respond, I look at her and sigh, "I'd probably walk with Natsuki... But then I'd miss you and walk with you the next day." I said in an assuring tone. She smiled and nodded and didn't say anything on the way home.

When I got home I went to my desk and broke out my pen and paper started to write a poem, but this one was different, it was an obvious love poem for Natsuki, I just said screw it and thought why not? I wrote it down and went to sleep a few hours later.

-Finally! I got it done! It took me a long time, but it turned out pretty good! Thanks for reading! And I should post in two days!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I decided to update sooner then I thought! I have just been getting so much support and it makes me want to update more! So now let's begin!

I woke up and groggily stared at the ceiling and yawned, I got out of bed and stretched my back and arms. I looked at my desk and once again read over my love poem. _'Love poem... Who ever thought I would write one of those..'_ I thought and grabbed it and placed it in my bag. I took my shower and dressed up moderately nicely, since I am trying to actually impress someone...

I eat a large breakfast and grabbed my stuff and headed out for school. I felt really nervous because I don't know what she will say.. Or do... I'm so confused right now and even I don't know how I feel let alone how Natsuki will feel when she read this.. After I am about halfway to the school, I look back and realize that Sayori had slept in again, "Why am I surprised..." I mumbled and trudged the rest of the way to school feeling a bit lonely in a time where I really need someone... Especially someone like Sayori... I felt a pang of guilt for always being so mean to her and never taking her seriously.. I sighed and walked into school.

I nervously walked up the stairs, I have never felt like this... Why am I making such a big deal about it.. I should just walk in there confidently with no worry! But I still feel worried and nervous when I am right outside the classroom. I walk in and look around and I right as I walk in, Monika rushes in behind me. "Dang it! I was the last one here again!" She said in a frustrated tone and I looked at her with a small smile, "Don't worry, I just walked in too." I said in an assuring tone and she nodded. "Were you practicing piano again?" Yuri piped from the desk she was sitting in, "Y-yeah..." Monika said softly and Natsuki popped out of nowhere and tapped me on the shoulder, "H-hey Kay.." She said softly looking down, I smiled at her warmly, "Hi Natsuki."

Before she could say anything else Monika chirped in, "Hey guys? Where's Sayori?" Everyone looked around and I spotted her sitting in the far corner of the room and she was sitting down looking at nothing, I walked over to he and she looked up at me, "Oh.. Sorry Kay... I didn't notice you.." She said with a sad look on her face. "Sayori.. are you okay?" I ask and she nods, "Of course I am! See?" She said and put on a wide smile, "I'm fine... You can go play with everyone else.. I'm fine.." She said and when I tried to reply she just countered with, 'I'm ok' (And every smart guy knows that when a girl says they're 'ok' it means broken) I decided to leave her alone and I sat down at desk.

Monika came up to me with a worried glance, "What's wrong with Sayori? Do you know?" She asked and I shook my head, "She said she was fine and told me to leave her alone.. Could you please talk to her..?" I ask and she nods and walks over to Sayori and speaks to her quietly so I couldn't hear her. I sat down and stared out the wall and I hear someone walk up to me, I look over at her and she is squeezing a manga volume at her side, "Oh sorry.. I forgot.." I said softly and started to get up. She looks at me worried and presses my shoulder so I sit back down, "Is there something bothering you..?" she asked softly

I nod and look away, "It's nothing, I am probably just overthinking it.." I say and she sits in the desk next to me, "Well.. I am here...If you know.. Wanna talk about it.. Or something.." She said and blushed, I smiled and sighed, "I've just been thinking about Sayori.." I say and instantly regret it, "S-Sayori...?" She said with a sad tone and she looked down, I tried to save it, "N-No like that! She's just been acting... Odd..." She sighed and looked up and nodded, "Oh, I see, but next time make that more obvious! Okay..?" She said softly and I nodded, I decided not to talk about it further.

"Are you ready to start reading manga? I know I was looking forward to it today.." I said and she blushed and nodded. We both got up and went to are usual spot by the closet on the ground. While we were reading she seemed to be uncomfortably trying to read with me, so while we were, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer so she could be more comfortable. She blushed but didn't say anything.

Monika announced that it was time to share poems and everyone started getting up, Natsuki and I slowly parted from our comfortable position and headed towards our bags to retrieve our poems. I walked over to Yuri first expecting her to not want to read it. And of course I was right and she just dismissively waved me away and I instead walked over to Monika. "Hi Kay!" She said and excitedly reached her hand out for my poem, "Hi Monika..." I said quietly and nervously handed her my poem. She read over it and she smiled brightly and her eyes lightened. "This is a love poem! For Natsuki right?" She said quietly and I nodded. She excitedly gave it back and handed me hers.

I read over it, once again confused on what it was supposed to even mean, I gave it back and listened to her usual 'Monika's tip of the day!' And she smiled and poked me along to the next person I was going to share with. I walked to Sayori and she took in and read it nonchalantly, "It's.. Okay I guess..' She said and my face went to a look of concern. "Sayori.. I know you didn't like it.." I said accusingly and she looked down, 'It's good.. Just... I know I really shouldn't be reading it since it's not meant for me.." She said and looked at Natsuki. Before I said anything she waved her hand, "No need to explain, just can you do me a favor? Can you tell everyone that I wasn't feeling good so I needed to go home early.." She said before she quickly left. I sighed worried for my best friend and slowly walked over to Natsuki.

When I got to her she was holding her poem tightly in her hand, "Hey, Instead of reading my poem first, how about I read yours first?" I say and she tightens her grip on her poem, "I-I... I think I changed my mind... I don't wanna share poems anymore..." She said and her fist started to crumple up the paper in her hands. I grab her hand and squeeze it, "Hey, don't be embarrassed, it's okay, let me read it please.." I plead and she starts to shake and her grip loosens, "It sucked... I know you'll hate it..." She said in a melancholy tone, I grab it form her and she quickly turns away, "Don't read it in front of me!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I turn around and I start to read it.

My eyes widened when I finished and I realized what it meant, _'This is a love poem.. For me!'_ I think and I look at her, she is looking at me with a large red blush plastered on her face, "Natsuki... This.. This was great... Thank you..." I said and tried to give it back, she put her hands up and she looked away, "N-no.. Keep it..." I nodded and smiled, I handed her my poem and she gently took it from me.

She did what she usually did and read it for a long time, her eyes were glossy when she looked up at me, she rushed at me and hugged me tightly. Baffled, I hug back and she buries her face in my chest and I hold her for about four minutes and she let go of me, "I-I.. I can k-keep this... right..?" She said and I happily nodded. No more words were uttered and Monika called all three of us to the front of the room.

When everyone came, Yuri and Natsuki both noticed something was wrong, "Hey..." Natsuki said curiously, "Where is Sayori...? She's been gone for a minute.." Everyone looks at me and I sigh, "She said she wasn't feeling good and she left early..." Everyone shook their heads, "Really? The one day you don't walk home with her is the day she is feeling bad! What a friend you are.." Natsuki said sourly, Yuri nods in approval, "I agree. You should have went home with her."

Before it gets out of hand, Monika steps in, "Hey guys, how about we discuss how we are going to set up for the festival!" She said loudly and everyone let the matter drop. She discussed how She and Sayori were making posters to advertise the event and she said Natsuki was making cupcakes, all that's left is me and Yuri, "And Yuri can... Well.. Yuri..." Monika had a look of thought on her face and Yuri hung her head, "I'm useless..." She said softly and Monika piped up, "No you are not! You are probably the most talented girl here! We just need to figure something out..." She tapped her chin and after a while she put her finger up in the air, "Ah ha! I know! You have pretty handwriting! So how about you make decorations to help the atmosphere!" She said happily and Yuri fidgeted and she smiled, "I.. I love atmosphere!" She said and Monika looks a me, "And you have me.. The truly useless one.."

Monika and Natsuki shook their hands at the same time and they both said the same thing, "No you're not!" And when they said that I blushed and looked down, "How about you help Natsuki and help her bake her cupcakes!" Monika said and me and Natsuki both blushed, "Well... If you guys want to.." we both looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah.. It'll be fine..." We both said and Monika happily claps, "Then club dismissed!" Everyone but Natsuki started to leave, she grabbed my arm and blushed, "Hey dummy... You need my number...I am going to come over on Sunday... Okay?" She said and I look surprised, "I thought I was going to your house..." I said and she laughed, "Yeah! Like my dad would let me bring a guy over! He'd probably kill me!' She said and looked to the side, I decided not to press on and I got her number and left the classroom.

While I was walking home, all I felt was nothing but anxiety from the thought of Natsuki coming to my house on Sunday... The thought made my stomach churn and my heart pound, and even made me feel a little dizzy. I walked inside my house and laid down and stared at my ceiling. I could still feel her warmth form the hug we exchanged from earlier that day. And then I remembered Sayori... What was wrong with her...? She was never like that.. Maybe I should go talk to her sooner or later..

-Okay guys! Sorry about the kind of short chapter, I was typing it at midnight and I just wanted to get it done and over with. But! I will upload later today technically and it will be probably the best chapter! But anyways guys, See you later! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I've been wanting to do this certain chapter when I started! Now that it is here! I can't wait to see what you guys think! So let's get started! Oh by the way! Before you start reading I want you to know that this chapter has a HUGE surprise! And I know that no one would expect this but I like the thought so I'm confidant you guys will like it to!

Finally, after two days of no sleep and my anxiety levels going higher then a kite. I woke up on Sunday morning with a small smile on my face, _'Today's the day... I hope I don't screw this up...'_ I thought and I jumped into the shower and I let the water run through my hair and I stared at the head. All I could think of was how bad everything could, and probably would, go.

I got out of the shower and dressed in loose clothes and I combed my hair down and I went down to my kitchen. I looked around and I decided that I should probably go to the store before she came here. I look at the clock and sigh. ' _It's 11:30... she said she'd be here at 3:00.."_ I thought and remembered the stream of conversations we have had during the weekend.

When I got home we texted each other to make sure that it was the right numbers and I gave her my address and it ended up turning into a long conversation about random things and she complained a lot about stuff that bugged her and people that annoyed her, which I expected since she seems like someone who had a lot of pet-peeves.

I checked my phone to see if I had received at text and I did, but it wasn't from Natsuki.. _'Sayori? What does she want?'_ I thought and I checked the text, what it said surprised me since she'd been acting weird lately, "Hey Kay... Um... I know you have things to do.. And.. You probably won't.. but... Could you come over today...? I.. I need to talk.." I read it over a few times and I sighed. I guess I had enough time to stop by Sayori's house and go shopping before Natsuki came over.

I walked out into the early morning light and I quickly walked over to Sayori's house and I knocked on the door. No answer. I was instantly worried. She always answered her door, she even opened it in a bath towel before! So before I walked in, I took a deep breath and turned the handle and entered the front room. Nobody was to be found on the first floor, so I assumed she was up in her room and I walked up the stairs

I walked to her door and I looked at it and clinched my fist tightly, _'I wonder what happened to make her act so weird?'_ I thought and I softly knocked on the door and waited. I heard some shuffling and someone walked slowly to the door. Someone opened the door and it revealed Sayori in loose wrinkled clothes, and by their appearance, it seemed that she had been sleeping in them the previous night. She smiled and nudged her head towards her room, "Come in.." She said softly and I did as told.

I slowly entered and I sat down on her bed, still surrounded with the familiar stuffed animals and same blankets and sheets, and of course her room was as dirty as usual. She stood up in front of me and she held a small smile, "Hey Kay..." She said quietly and I looked at her worryingly, "Sayori.. Are you okay?" I asked at put my hand on her side. She smiled sadly and removed my hand from her side, "I guess I'll just be honest... I'm not okay..." She said and I looked at her alarmingly, "Can you tell me? Please Sayori.. Whatever it is I'll help.." She shook her head and sighed, "That just won't do Kay..." She looked down and tears welled in her eyes, "You are just going to make me say it huh? Well... I have been suffering from severe depression my whole life... I bet you didn't know that did you?" She said and my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Sayori.. Why haven't you told me this..?" I asked and stood up, "I'm a little offended that you didn't tell me this before, as your best friend I deserve to know.." I said softly and tears streamed down her face, "I-I.. I know.. But.. Since I joined thee club.. A-and...I-I have been feeling things that I don't understand...And I don't want to feel them anymore! I know it will never happen and pain is inevitable down this road... But every time I tell myself to keep them out of my head.. They just pop right back up..." She said she started to full on sob.

It hurt to see her feel this pain, I bring her into a tight embrace and she lays her head on my chest and loosely wraps her arms around me, "Sayori... I don't understand your feelings.. Not at all.. But I need to try to understand..." Right when I said it I felt her tense, "How are you going to understand if I don't! I have been making sure I never felt anything for anyone! Ever! But... Now the world is punishing me... Punishing me for believing for a split second it could happen.." she said raising her voice uncharacteristically, "Sayori... Let's try to understand a little more.. Okay? Let's start with this... Who is the person you feel for?" I ask nervously, praying to any omnipotent being that it isn't me, or this could become a lot worse.

She shakes slightly in my grasp and her answer completely took me off guard, "Y-Y.. Yuri..." She said softly and my eyes widened exponentially. "Yuri..?" I ask making sure I heard her correctly. I had a look of shock on my face and she nodded and her sobs became louder, "I know you probably hate me now... The universe just wants to punish me more.. So I wouldn't be surprised if you left and never wanted to see my horrible face again.." She said and she broke from my grasp, I shook my head and placed my hand on her shoulder, "I.. I don't care who you feel for.. It's your heart and your feelings so who am I to judge? I am not leaving you because of your preference of people, You are to good of a person for that!" She nodded and smiled slightly, "Thank you Kay.. But.. I need some time to myself.." She said still looking at the ground. I remove my hand from her shoulder and I walked to the hallway, but before I closed the door, I spotted something under her bed, it was a light brown and was made of rough material. I shook the image off and went straight to the store.

I was walking home from the store with bags in my hands and I was walking fast knowing I did not have much time to get home before Natsuki came over. Shopping was boring mostly because Sayori wasn't there to annoy me, which for some reason I oddly missed. But while I was walking I heard something that stopped me inn my tracks. I heard a high-pitched scream I looked over in the direction it came from. Normally I'd just walk faster because I'm to weak and cowardly to help anyone. But what really made me stop was that it seemed familiar and I decided to walk towards the source of it.

It lead me to a small house and I stayed about three-hundred feet away and I looked through the window and what I saw made me drop my bags and clinch my fist. I saw Natsuki on the floor of her house and she was clutching her stomach in pain, tears were streaming down her face and she seemed to be mumbling something, but I couldn't read her lips. And above her was a man I presumed to be her father was yelling at her nudged her with his foot a few times. A sadistic smile was evident on his face and I felt an anger I had never felt before. My heart wrenched and my stomach churned at the sight of her in pain and her crying.

 _'So this is what she meant when she said everyday was hard!'_ I thought and my mind was reeling in anger, I almost went and rushed in to try and help her and do every harmful thing I could imagine but I stopped myself cold and stepped back, _'What am I thinking!? He's twice my size! I'd just get myself hurt and her even more hurt...'_ I thought and I seen her father leave and slam a door behind him. She composed herself and picked up what seemed to be a few large bags. She headed towards the door and left her house. I picked up my stuff and ran towards my house.

When I got home I set my bags on the counter and sat down on my couch and my mind was still reeling, _'What should I do? Should I say something to her about it..?'_ I shake my head, I didn't need her thinking I stalk her. While I was thinking I received a text and it was from Natsuki, "I'm outside." It said and I quickly got up and opened the door.

Natsuki was dressed in a cute shirt and skirt. I noticed that it was the same thing she was wearing earlier and I winced. She didn't notice and looked up at me, "Sup?" She said and her voice seemed to ease my feelings and I smiled at her, "Hey, want some help with those bags of yours?" I asked and she nodded quickly, "Yes please! I carried them all the way here.." She smiled triumphantly and I took the bags, my arms fell down from the weight, "Wow.. Yeah.. I am very impressed Natsuki, this is really heavy!" I said and placed them with my other bags.

"So are you ready to learn how to bake?" She said with a wide smile, I nodded and smiled back, "Yeah! And just so you know, I am really surprised you could carry all of this!" I said and she put on a glare, "Why! Is it because I'm small!" She said and I tried to make an excuse but I just softly nodded. She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I hate when people do that! Everyone thinks because I am small I can't do anything, and because of that nobody is interested in me.." She said and hung her head slightly. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I should of known that you are more then what your height suggests, and just so you know, there are tons of guys who like your body type." I said and her face lit up, "H-how would you know that..?" She said and I smiled, "Just trust me on this one." I say and she cutely scrunched up her nose, "..Gross.." She said my face fell.

She laughed and smiled widely, "Ha! You get all mopey when a girl calls you gross! I have finally found your weakness Kay!" she said with a triumphant smile and I smiled back, "Oh dear lord spare me.." I said sarcastically and she smiled and went over to our collective bags and she opened on and started setting things up.

After awhile the whole kitchen was filled with pots and pans and basically everything you could think of. The mixer could only do so much at a time so I had to do some of the batter myself. When we were done making about five bowls of batter I saw Natsuki putting something into each one of them, "What are doing?" I ask her and she turned around with a wide smile, "I'm adding color to the batter so that each tray had a different color! So people could pick their favorite color!" She said and finished with that and placed the trays nears the oven and started to warm it up, "Hey, how are you doing with the frosting?" She asked and came over, it was still kind of lumpy and still needed to take a little more time. "What is this! If you keep going on the same pace as this, I'll be here all night!" She takes it and starts to stir more aggressively, "You...Need...To.. Beat the crap out of it!" She said and showed me a smooth bowl of frosting.

"And when you finish you can reward yourself a little!" She said put her finger into the bowl and popped into her mouth, I tried to follow suite but she grabbed my wrist, "I don't want your gross fingers in my frosting!" She said and I tried to get my finger inside the bowl. After a few minutes of struggling I got my finger inside but right when I did that she pulled my hand back and the frosting got on her face. She yelped and she tried to lick the frosting of her face, "Nuuuhuh" She failed to do that so she instead forgot about her face and she reached for the bowl to get more frosting, but I stopped her and grabbed her wrist, she tried to fight back but I was quicker and grabbed her other wrist and pinned her against the wall.

"Okay! Okay! Let me go!" She said giggling with her eyes closed and I smiled at her, "Not until you apologize for calling me gross!" I say and she giggles even more, "Fine Fine! I was just trying to get a reaction out of you!" She said and sighed, "You do that to me all the time you know..? Saying things to get a reaction... You really shouldn't do that to girls.." She said her eyes now open, I looked at her and smiled. I leaned in towards her ear and whispered "Then I probably shouldn't do this either..." I said before I leaned back kissed the spot on her cheek where the frosting was and I licked off her face in the process.

When I pulled away she had I look of pure shock on her face, "D-did you just...I-I..." She couldn't figure out what to say and I felt a huge blush creep onto my face, "Kay... You shouldn't do that to girls... Unless.. You really like them..." She said softly and I leaned back down to her ear and whispered something I never thought I'd have the courage to say, "Maybe I do really like that girl.." I whispered softly and right before she said anything more the fire alarm went off and she rushed over to the stove. "Good job idiot! You left a dirty pan in there!" She yelled and removed it and the fire alarm ceased.

When we were finished about two hours later she looked at the cupcakes proudly, "Good job, we actually did it!" She said and smiled at me, and looked down at the trays, "I wish I could eat one now..." She said with a pout, "I can't see why not." I replied and she looked down, "I can't. My dads making dinner tonight and I have to save my appetite.." She said and I couldn't suppress my anger anymore, I had to say something about what I saw, "Natsuki...Earlier...I was walking home from the store and.. And I heard a scream and I ran over to it... And... I saw you on the ground... With your father above you.. Yelling..." I said and her face instantly fell and she dropped her head, "W-what are you talking about..? That never happened..." She said and I gave her a glare, "Then show me your side." I said and she looked at me with fake disgust, "Ew! No you perv!" but when she said that I lifter her shirt a little and I saw a large fresh bruise along with some others around it.

She gave up and tears rolled down her face, "I knew you'd find out sooner or later... I bet you think I'm so weak..." She said and started to sob. I bring her into an embrace and I hold her tightly, "I don't care what you say Natsuki... You are staying here tonight.. I'm not letting you go back to that so-called home..." I said and she looked up at me with glossy eyes, "W-what..? W-why do you care..?" She said and I looked deep into her eyes and I softly stroked her cheek with my finger, "Because I care about you Natsuki... More then I have for anyone... So I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt anymore... I don't care if you don't want to see me ever again.. But... I will make sure he never hurts you again.." I said sharply and she looks up at me surprised, "I.. I feel the same Kay..." She said before hugging me tighter.

We stayed like that for about twenty minuets before she released me and I looked down at her, "Natsuki.. I think you should stay with Sayori tonight.. And.. And we'll figure something out for you tomorrow after the festival.. But I am going to make sure you have a great time tomorrow okay..?" She sniffled and nodded. I told her to stay here and I would go talk to Sayori to she if she'd be fine with her being there. I walked to her house and I knocked and she didn't open it again, I decided to just walk in and go straight to her room. I walked inside and up the stairs before I reached her door, I knocked and opened it. I never thought I'd see what I saw, but what I seen horrified me.

-Sorry guys! Cliff hanger! I know you guys probably wanna kill me but if it makes you feel better, I'm hanging to because I have no idea what I'm going to do next. But beside that! Let me know if you guys thought it was a good chapter! I thought it was but please review and leave your opinion! But that's all for now! Byeeeee. By the way, the fluff was on point in this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Welcome back! I finally broke 20 reviews! Yay! Anyway, guys, I am sincerely sorry for leaving you hanging on that last chapter, but I think it would be better if I did so, because it could make this a better chapter. Anyways, I don't know if this will post on Thursday or Friday, but hopefully Thursday so you guys don't wait so long! But before I keep rambling on, her is the seventh update of 'All in for a cupcake!'

Shock. It was the only feeling I had when I opened Sayori's bedroom door. She was in a noose hanging from the ceiling and pulling at it weakly with her dainty hands. Her body was flailing and she was making exasperated gasps, but the worst of it all was the look of total fear and doubt in her eyes as she realized her folly. My mind was reeling and I was frozen in place, _'What are you doing! Help her you imbecile!'_ I thought and acted quickly. I ran up to her and my first thought was to try to take her down, but I could potentially break her neck doing so. Instead, I decided the best option was to give her something to rest her weight on. My eyes landed on a fallen stool that she had most likely used to put her head inside the noose. I set it upright and moved it under her bare feet and she placed them onto it.

She was breathing heavily and I sighed, relieved that she had come out nearly unscathed. I get a small bucket from the corner and place it so I can stand on it. I gently take her down and hold her in my arms. She was shivering and sobbing quietly to herself and was mumbling incoherently. I laid her down on her bed and I lightly grazed my fingers across the bruise that has started to form on her neck. I look up at her face and she was looking at me, tears falling freely down her face. I feel my eyes dampen as well. I wipe away some of her tears with my thumb and I uttered the only word I could think of, "Why..?" I said softly, she looks away and doesn't respond. I sigh and stand up and walk over to her door, _'How could this day go even more south.. First Natsuki... Now Sayori...'_ I shake my head and I feel a slight vibrate in my pants. I pull out my phone and I see it's a text from Natsuki, "Hey! What's taking you so long? It's boring here!"

I roll my eyes and I decide to call her and explain everything. After a few seconds I hear her pick up and of course, she starts out by complaining, "Why are you taking so long! It's boring here without you!" She went quiet quickly and before I let my anxiety skyrocket I needed to tell her what happened, "Natsuki... You need to come over... Sayori... She... She tried to kill herself.." I whisper into the phone and there is a long pause, "That's not funny Kay" She said flatly and with a bit of anger rising in her voice, "I'm not trying to be. Just come over and I'll explain everything... Okay?" I hear her sigh, "Okay, but I swear to god Kay if your lying then I will beat the crap out of you." She said and I quickly remembered something and I was hopeful that it would be a good idea, "Wait! Natsuki, do you happen to have Yuri's number?" I make sure to say Yuri's name as quiet as possible, "Yeah... Why do you want to know?" She said suspiciously, "Okay good, I need you to call her and have her come to Sayori's, give her the address and tell her to come ASAP." She said okay in a confused tone and I heard the click of her hanging up.

I walked over to Sayori on her bed and I was doing my best to comfort her. After a few minutes Natsuki texted me that she was here and I quickly texted her to come in and told her how to get to her bedroom. After a minute I heard the door open and I saw Natsuki with a frown on her face, her expression quickly turned to alarm when she saw the noose still hanging from the ceiling. She rushed over to her and I could tell by her expression that she was going to saw god knows what to Sayori. But I quickly put a finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet, I stroke Sayori's head softly. She was still crying softly and she hasn't spoken yet. I stand up and walk Natsuki over to a corner, "I told you.." I said and she had a sad face, "I... I can't believe it... She is always so... Full of sunshine and happiness.. I..." She cut herself off and looked up at me, "Do you know why she did this? And better yet, why did you ask me to call Yuri and tell her to come?" She asked and quickly explain the talk we had earlier that day.

When I finished she looked completely shocked and astounded, "Wow... I didn't know.. That... She... Wow... And Yuri... Of all people..." She said and we heard a soft knock from the front door, "I'll get it" She said quietly. But as she started to leave I reached out my arm across her body and stopped her. "No Natsuki, I'll get it, I need to be the one to explain all of this to her.. Can you just stay here with Sayori?" I stated silently. She just looked at me dumbfounded, "Uh... Okay... But... I never was good at helping others with emotional things, and I think that'd be obvious since..." She stopped and her posture seemed to fall, "Well... You know.." She said and quickly walked over to Sayori and she awkwardly tried comforting her.

I slowly descended down the stairs and made my way over to the front door, I hear another light knock and I rest my fingers lightly on the knob and grab onto it, I breathe deeply and open it and it reveals Yuri with a small blush on her face, she was looking at the ground and she snapped her head up when she heard me open the door, "Hi Say-" She paused and her expression instantly went confused, "K-Kay...? W-what are y-you d-doing at Sayori's house...?" She asked her voice slightly trembling, "Are you and Sayori..." I stopped her before she finished and ushered her inside, "Let me explain everything, okay?" I said and placed myself on the couch and she nervously sat in the chair across from me, "Now, to answer your question, no Sayori and I are not a couple, that isn't why I'm here." She seemed to relax and she nodded, "But the reason I am here... Is... Sayori..." I clinched my fist and I breathed heavily, "Sayori tried to kill herself..." When I said it, her eyes widened and she started to tremble. "S-she's ok... Right..?" She said with a worried tone, "Yes, but the reason she attempted was because... She... She's in love... With..." I couldn't finish and she clinched her fist and pressed on against her chest where her heart would be, "W-who..? Who is she in love with Kay...?" She asked with tears welling in the corners of her eyes, "You.. It's you Yuri..."

It was like the breath was sucked out of the room in a vital sweep, she looked at me with wide eyes and a dumbfounded look, "W-what...?" She replied after about four minutes, I nodded and looked down, "You heard me correctly Yuri.." Her worry dissipated and it was replaced with excitement, "I.. I can't believe she loves... Me... And... I can't believe anyone loves me..." She said and a small smile made its way onto her face. But that moment of happiness was replaced with a look of assertiveness, "Where is she at?" She asked and I looked surprised and I slowly get up, "Follow me." I said and led her up the stairs to her room, I hear Natsuki whispering softly to Sayori and I can tell her sobs have started to cease and I breathed heavily for like the eightieth time today.

I opened the door and Natsuki looked over at me, and she smiled when she saw Yuri and me. Sayori looked over as well and she tensed and started to shake, "I'm sorry Yuri! I didn't mean to start to feel for you! It's not my fault! Please don't hate me!" Sayori blurted out and she started to violently shake and she once again started to sob. All three of us held worried expressions and Yuri inhaled and exhaled and walked over to Sayori, she sat down next to her and began stroking her hair, she leaned down to her ear and whispered something that I couldn't hear. But whatever it was it made Sayori's sobs cease completely and made her eyes widened, Natsuki seemed to overhear and her eyes expanded as well. Yuri looked at Natsuki, then to me, "Could you guys please leave us? I ask for some time if you trust me with it." She said and both me and Natsuki nodded. Natsuki stood up from her spot on the bed and walked over to me, "What did she say?" I whisper quietly, she smiled widely, "I'll tell you later, Kay?" She laughed at her own pun and I smirked and rolled my eyes.

We walked out and went back over to my house, it was well past 7:00 and when we entered Natsuki sat down on the couch seemingly exhausted, "That. Was. Awful." She said flatly and I sat down next to her, "What did Yuri say to Sayori? She seemed surprised and completely shocked..." I asked and Natsuki gave me a cheesy smile, "Hmm... Why should I tell you huh?" She said and scooted away from me. I raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to her, "Because I asked nicely..." I said smirking and she giggled and scooted farther, "So what? Still doesn't mean I have to tell you anything!" She said and scooted all the way over to the edge. I followed suite and when I got close to her she kicked at me and hit me square in the face, "Ow! What was that for!" I yelled and rubbed my nose . During my suffering she was laughing hysterically, "Because I knew THAT would happen" She said and after a minute her laughing died down. I gave her the cold shoulder and she crawled over to me and put her small arms around me, "I'm sorry, I just really needed a laugh right now.." She said apologetically and I nodded and placed my hands on top of hers, "Can you tell me what she said now?"

She smiled and let me go, "Well, I don't know exactly what she said but what I did overhear was, and get ready for this, she said 'I love you too.' And that's all I heard before I stopped listening." She said and my mouth dropped, "She.. Said that..? How sure are you about this Natsuki?" She glared at me and I took that as an answer. _'Wow! I can't believe it! Yuri felt the same..._ ' I smiled and yawned, "Tired?" She asked and I nodded. "Me too... I think I'll crash here tonight, okay?" She said and she started laying herself out on the couch, I shook my head and stood up, "No, I'm sleeping here, you can sleep in my bed, it's upstairs to the left." I said and pulled her to her feet. She didn't argue and she nodded and started going upstairs, she looked over at me when she was about halfway up, she had a small blush on her face, "I know this has been a crazy night, and you are probably really stressed right now but... Thanks.. For letting me stay here... It's... It's better then being at home and.. And being afraid all the time..." She said and I walked over to her and I pulled her into an embrace, "You can stay here as long as you want to, and I know Sayori wouldn't mind letting you borrow her spare uniform, and her clothes that she grew out of.." She smiled and nodded. I released her and we both said goodnight. I laid down on the couch with a small smile on my face, _'Natsuki.. You are the only reason today was any good...'_ I thought and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Welcome back! I'm so hyped to write this one today because it has been a chapter I have been waiting to write! And be prepared for a awesome and fluffy chapter! Btw thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story, and I hope you guys like it!

I awoke to the feel of poking at my side and I slowly opened my eyes to see Natsuki with a small blush on her face and she was looking down, she was wearing something that seemed awfully familiar to me. Then I realized it was some of Sayori's old clothes. Natsuki must have talked to her about it and she dropped them off while I was asleep. I look at the clock and it says 1:00 am. I look up at her and give a worried expression, "Are you okay Natsuki...?" I ask and she shakes her head slowly, "I-I... I'm.." She was nervously pressing her fingers together, "I'm scared..." She said softly and I sat up and stroked her face softly with my thumb, "Why?" I ask she just stays silent, "I-I'm scared that... He's going find me.. And.. And.." I pressed my finger to her lips before she finished, "No Natsuki, he won't do anything to you, I promise you that, no matter what he will never hurt you." I say and she seemed to relax and she wrapped me in a hug and I wrapped my arms around her.

After about three minutes we released each other and she stood there nervously, "C-can.. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep..? Please? it would make me feel more safe if you were there with me.." She spoke softly and quietly and I nodded and stood up. I walked her up the stairs and into my room. I lay her down on my bed and softly place blankets over her and laying her head onto some pillows, "There, are you comfortable?" I ask with a small smile. She nodded and closed her eyes. I stroke her hair softly and after a few seconds she is fast asleep. I start to leave, but before I do I walk back to my bed and I kiss her forehead lightly and walk back downstairs.

I woke up later to the sound of my alarm I set on my phone and I quickly turn it off. I yawn and get up and stretch. I look at my phone which reads 5:50 am. The reason I decided to wake up so early is because is because I wanted to get ready quickly and all that, but I also wanted to make a nice breakfast for Natsuki. I walk over to my room quietly and get my uniform that was hanging in the closet. I quickly peer at Natsuki's sleeping form and I see she is relaxed and even had a small smile on her face. _'She is so beautiful asleep..'_ My eyes widen when I realized what I just thought, _'No! I don't feel like that about Natsuki! But.. Then why is it every time I see her my heart pounds and I feel dizzy...'_ I shake off my thoughts and walk downstairs to my bathroom to take a shower.

I walk out with moist combed hair and in my uniform. I walk over to my refrigerator and I look through it. I see a few breakfast food consisting of eggs, bacon, and sausage. I decided that since the festival was today I shouldn't make a huge breakfast. So I decided to make bacon and eggs and I pull out the needed materials and I start on it, a smile on my face the entire time.

When it was almost done I heard Natsuki slowly come down the stairs, she rushed over to the kitchen and smiled, "I smell bacon!" She said with a large smile and tons of enthusiasm for someone who just woke up, "Hey, just because I am making it, doesn't mean any of it is for you!" I say with a devious smile and she looked at me dumbfounded, "W-what..?" She said and she started to pout, I smiled and laughed, "You know I am just messing with you right?" I said and she looks away from me and crosses her arms, "Natsuki.." I said and she completely turned her body away from me. I frown and walk up behind her, I quickly wrap my arms around her and she yelps, "Let me go! You meanie!" She said and started to struggle, I smiled and I started to tickle her sides and she tried not to laugh but she failed and started to smile and laugh, "S-stop! F-fine! Y-you win.. I'm sorry for being mean! But when it comes to no bacon that's never funny!"

I smiled and laughed a little and let her go, she was wearing a goofy smile on her face and I laugh slightly and I go back to my cooking, "Hey if you want to take a shower, my bathroom is down the hall and to the left." I said and I hear her skip off to where the bathroom is and I hear a door open then close.

When I am finished making breakfast I make two equal plates and I sit them both in the counter and when I sit down I hear a door open and I see Natsuki with moist hair and in her uniform. She had a smile on her face when she saw her plate, "Thank you! I never really get these kinds of breakfasts.. So this is really nice for you to do for me.." She said and sat down next to me and she started eating. I watched her for a minute and I started eating myself. We finished and I placed my dishes in the sink and I checked the clock, "It's 7:20, ready to go?" I ask and she smiled and I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the four trays of cupcakes, "Okay, you take two and I take two?" I ask and she nodded and took to trays and we went to school. As we were leaving I hear A door open and slam shut, "Wait!" I hear a familiar voice yell and I stopped and turned around.

I see Sayori with her trademark smile on her face and Yuri standing next to her with a small smile as well, I wave them over and the both get here rather quickly, "Hi guys!" Sayori said and I noticed her bruise had vanished from her throat and I figured she covered it with makeup. Yuri said hello as well and I see Sayori's eyes brighten, "CUPCAKES!" She yelled and said and tried reaching for one, Natsuki slapped her hand away quickly and held a smile on her face, "I'm sorry Sayori, but I am not allowing you to eat any yet, you can have some when we get to the festival!" Natsuki said with a smile and Sayori pouted but nodded understandingly. I turned to Sayori, "How're you feeling?" I ask and she blushed and looked down, "I-I'm fine now..." She said and Yuri softly placed her hand on Sayori's shoulder, 'Well, since you guys are here, can you help us carry these?" Natsuki said smiling, Sayori and Yuri both nodded and took a tray and we started to head to school. I look at Natsuki's beaming face and I smile, _'She is so happy.. I never want to see her in pain ever again..'_ I thought and we all walked with casual conversation.

When we walked through the door you could tell it wasn't a normal day. Banners, streamers and posters lined the halls with teachers and students were setting up their own respective stands and events. We all quickly walked to our classroom and we were greeted by Monika, "Hi guys! You all ready?" She said with a large smile and everyone smiled happily and sat down the trays, "Wow guys! Those cupcakes look delicious! Great job!" Monika told me and Natsuki with a large smile, "Now, do you guys remember that we have to speak our poems?" She said and handed us the poems we were going to read aloud and I could see the discomfort in Natsuki's and Yuri's faces, "Don't worry guys! it'll be fine!" She said and that seemed to sort of relax everyone but we all were nervous.

People started trickle in about twenty minutes and there was a lot of people. From eyeballing it, I'd say there was about forty people in here! Natsuki started to shake slightly and I put an arm around her, "Are you okay?" I whispered quietly and she shook her head slowly, "I-I don't know if I can do this..." She said a slight tremble in her voice. I keep my arm around her as Monika goes to the front of the class, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the literature clubs presentation! I'm super excited you all could make it! We will start it with me presenting my poem! Then we have four others who will as well!" She said and cleared her throat as she read her poem aloud.

After she was done, everyone applauded and it was Sayori's turn to go up and she ran up excited and with a stupid smile on her face. "Hi! I'm Sayori! And I am the next presenter! I'm so glad you all are taking the time to listen to me! Now lets begin!"She said and she excitedly got out her poem and she read it aloud to everyone in the class. It was extremely impressive and she had put some real effort into it. She got a round of applause and she sat down.

Yuri slowly went up and she seemed very nervous at first and she was shaking a little, she could barely even squeak out her name to everyone. But when she started to read it, she spoke clearly and confidently. It was relatively long and was well written. After she was done she looked up and everyone applauded and she smiled at everyone, she looked over at Sayori and blushed when she saw her smiling brightly and clapping fastly. She left and I looked at Natsuki who was biting her lip, "I'll go before you, okay?" I said and she nodded and she let go of my shirt which she was clutching onto unconsciously.

I walked up to the front of the class and I sat I breathed heavily, "Hey, I'm Kay and I'm going to read this to you guys." I mentally slap myself for sounding like a complete idiot. People where stifling laughs and I heard a few girls giggle. I shook my head and I cleared my throat and read my poem. I read it shakily and with little confidence and I mess up multiple times. After what seemed like forever, I finally finished and people started clapping and I looked down and smiled to myself. I walked over to Natsuki was shaking, "I.. I can't do this..." She said and she started to try and walk away, I grabbed onto her arm and she shook it off and walked out of the class.

I told Monika to stall for a while and I went after Natsuki. I found her in the only part of the school where there wasn't any people and she was sitting in a empty classroom and staring out the window. I entered the room and walked up behind her, "Natsuki, why did you run away?" I asked and she didn't turn around to look at me, "Because... I'd just be a disappointment and everyone will laugh at me.." She said with a waver in her voice, I held her shoulder, "What are you talking about? You saw how bad I did and everyone still clapped for me..." I said and she turned around and her face had a sad look, "Your different... You are the tall attractive boy... and I am the small 'cute' girl everyone can't take seriously.." She said and a tear rolled down her face, I wiped it away and I looked in her eyes. "That's not true, you are a beautiful proud girl and no matter what you will get applause from me." She still looked uneasy and she nodded, "I still don't know if I want to do this.." She said and I rolled my eyes and went to my contingency plan, "Well then.. Use this for encouragement..." I said and she looked at me confused. I breathed heavily and leaned toward her.

Our lips made contact and her eyes widened, but they closed just as quick and I pulled her closer to me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we parted and she looked up at me with a large blush on her face, "Kay.." She whispered and I leaned down to her ear, "I love you Natsuki.." I whispered and she held onto me tighter, "I love you too Kay.." She whispered back and we kissed again

We stayed there for a few more minutes before I rushed her back to the class and it looked like Monika was stalling pretty good because there was no empty seat when we came back. When she saw us she smiled and sighed, "Okay everyone! Now that she is here we will have our final presentation of the day! Give it up for Natsuki!" She said and everyone clapped and I gave Natsuki a smile and she walked up to the front and she cleared her throat, "H-hi... I'm Natsuki.. I-I'm sorry for the d-delay.." She fumbled with her words and she started to tremble and looked over at me and I gave her a thumbs up and smiled. She nodded and she started to read her poem. It was amazing and it painted a clear picture of what she wanted to say.

When she finished she looked up at everyone and after a few seconds I started clapping and everyone joined in. When it died down she said thank you and she quickly came over to me. I pulled her into an embrace and she placed her head on my chest and she breathed heavily, "That wasn't hard, was it?" I asked her and she nodded. Monika went up to the front and thanked everyone and people started to dismiss themselves.

When everyone was gone we all came to the center of the room, "Whew! That was fun!" Sayori giggled and smiled, everyone nodded in agreement. I walked over to the trays of cupcakes and I saw that there was exactly five left. I brought one to everyone and we all started to eat one and everyone was casually conversing with each other. Me and Natsuki decided to check out the rest of the festival and we ended up at a squid stand, 'SQUID! I didn't know they were selling it!" She said excitedly and reached for her purse. She pulled out a few dollars and bought a few. (I don't know what way you buy squid.. Sorry) She started eating them while we were walking around.

After a few hours there was an announcement that we were allowed to leave, I looked over at Natsuki and she shrugged, "Ready?" She asked and I nodded and while we were walking to the exit I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. She said nothing and laid her head on my shoulder as we walked out the door. I look down at her and smile, "Wanna go to the park?" I asked and her eyes lit up, "Yeah! I never really go there that much.." She said with a large smile and we walked in silence. When we got there it was twilight and the sun was setting, we sat near the pond. "This is beautiful.." She says and held her knees up to her chest, "Not as beautiful as you Natsuki.." I said and kissed her softly. She smiled into our kiss and hugged me. We stayed and watched the sunset with the occasional peck and whispers of 'I love you.'

We decided to go home before the sun fully went down and we walked home. Because of how much we ate at the festival, neither of us were hungry so we just sat together on the couch and since she brought a few of her manga's, we decided to read them together. At about 10:30 we both decided it was best if we went to bed. I was laying stuff out on the couch but she stopped me, "No.. I..." She blushed and looked down, "I want you to sleep with me..." She said and I smiled and nodded. We went upstairs and into my bedroom, I tried to stay as far away from her in bed but she pulled me to her and she put her head on my chest and I held her to me. I kissed her head and put my forehead on hers, "I love you.."

 **A/n: Yay! They finally got together! This was fun to write and I don't know what I should do next chapter, Ideas! I need them! So please review and give me some ideas so I can continue this for a while longer! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! How are you today? Sorry for the super late update, it's just that I needed some time to think about how I am going to write this. If you guys want to know why I paired Yuri and Sayori, look up what Yuri means and you should figure it out. Thanks for the support and hopefully this can last a bit longer! Oh yeah, I wanted to say every time I write this, I think of the song 'Home' by Three Days Grace.

My eyes flutter open as I awake to the early morning light. I feel something soft and warm in my arms, I look down expecting to see myself embarrassing clutching onto a pillow. But I am surprised to see myself holding Natsuki's sleeping form. She is breathing quietly and clutching onto my shirt. I almost freak out because I thought she'd kill me, but then I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. I smile and look over at my clock that read 8:30, I almost freaked out for the second time in five minutes but I once again remembered that there wasn't any school today because the festival was yesterday and they wanted to make sure everything was cleaned and intact.

I run my fingers through Natsuki's soft hair and she slowly opens her eyes to reveal her beautiful pink eyes. When she saw me, she had a smile on her face and she buried it in my chest, "Morning beautiful.." I whispered to her softly and she looked up at me with a happy expression, "Morning handsome.." She whispered back and I kissed the top of her head. "No school today.. So that means we have the whole day to ourselves.." I whisper back and she looks at me excited, "I know! I can't believe it!" She said and I kissed her lips softly and she kissed me back. We parted lips and she sat up and yawned cutely and stretched her arms out. "I'm hungry.." She whined and I laughed. "I'll make us something while you take a shower, okay?" I said and she smiled and left for the bathroom.

I got up out of bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I had decided to make sausage and French toast. I hoped that she liked it because I of course don't want to disappoint her. I had pulled out all my needed ingredients and set it all out. I proceeded to make it and while I was cooking I felt slender arms wrap around me and a head lay itself on my back, "That smells good.." Natsuki said quietly and she nuzzled my back. I smiled and laughed lightly as I hold her hand to my stomach while I continue to cook with the other. "It's sausage and French toast." I say and I feel her tense up, I hang my hand slightly feeling like I messed up, but she just squeezed me tighter, "I love those!" She said and she awkwardly jumped up, which moved me as well and caused me to almost knock everything off the stove.

"Hey hey, calm down.." I whisper and out of the corner of my eye I see her glaring, "No! I don't have to if I don't want to!" She said defiantly and I smiled, "Remember yesterday?" I said slyly and she shut up and let me go, "Fine... Whatever." She said and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I hear cartoons playing and I turn my head to see her laying down watching with a stupid, yet cute, smile.

I make a couple plates and I sit down next to her feet and she doesn't notice me. I get an idea and place the plates down on the small coffee table and I I softly place my hands on her bare feet and I start to tickle her. She doesn't seem to notice for a second, but when she does she starts giggling but it soon turns into laughter. "S-stop it!" She said in between laughs and tears started welling I her eyes as she was hysterically laughing. I stop and she starts to pant and looks up at me, "You're a jerk.." She said pouting. I push her plate over to her and she looks at it and turns her head. "I don't want it anymore!" She says and crosses her arms, I pull her up to a sitting position and I kiss her nose, "Come on, I was just playing with you.. Eat Natsuki..." I say and she turns her head back at me, but she held a expecting glare. It took me a minute but I figured out what she wanted, "Fine Natsuki... I'm sorry, happy?"

She smiled lightly and nodded, "Yup! You made me say it yesterday! So I had to make you say it today!" She said with a devious smile and she started to eat her breakfast, I proceeded to do the same, but as I do I eat her yelp, "Ow! I bit my tongue.." She said in a whiny tone and I get another devious idea, "Want me to kiss it better?" I ask and she looks at me with an extremely confused look, "What..?" She asked cocking her head to the side cutely and I smile. "You'll figure it out." O say and I scoot over to her and I press my lips to hers lightly. After a few seconds I parted my lips slowly and she seemed to know what I meant now. She slowly slid her tongue in and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

When we parted we stared into each others eyes for a while before either of us spoke, "I love you Kay... Nobody had ever been as nice to me as you have.. And... I.. I am glad that we are together.." She said and laid her head on my chest, I held her to me and stroked her still damp hair. She let go of me and started to eat again and I did as well. After a while we both finished and I put both of the plates in the sink and I sat down next to her once more and she lays her head on my stomach, I stroke her hair, "What do you want to do today?" She asked and I thought for a moment.

"Hmm... How about we go to the mall?" I ask and her eyes brighten, "Oooh! Yay! I haven't went there in forever!" She said and excitedly jumped up and hugged me, "Calm down a little Natsuki.. Your starting to act like Sayori.." I say and she shrugged, "Is that a bad thing? You guys have been friends for a long time..." She cut herself off and I realized something, _'Natsuki's trying to be like Sayori because we have been friends for so long..'_ I shake my head and I look at her in her beautiful pink eyes, "Natsuki... Just because me and Sayori have been friends for so long... Doesn't mean I want you to be like her... I love your personality... Not hers.." I said and she nodded and I kissed her softly.

I got up and stretched my back, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, and when I come out, we'll head out to the mall, okay?" I said and she smiled and nodded, "Yeah! I can't wait!" She said excitedly and it made me smile to see her so happy. I walked into my bathroom and started the shower. I got out in about ten minutes and Natsuki stands up and skips over to me, her purse on her side, "Ready?" I ask her and she nods and walks toward the door. I shook my head and smiled to myself. I followed her out and I caught up to her and took her hand in my own. She smiled and placed her head on my shoulder. I bathed in her warmth and continued walking.

We reached the busy parking lot after about ten minutes of silent walking. I could see her eyes brighten slightly in excitement which made me feel like I did something right for once in my life. We entered and she stopped which caused me to halt as I see her scan it from the entrance. She saw a store she wanted to go to and she ran toward it, dragging me in the process of doing so. It was a clothes store that had a bunch of cute clothes and she started looking through the racks.

I ended up being a hanger to hold her clothes and went we went up to pay, the grand total was $43.28. But as she was reaching for her purse I stopped her and I pulled out my own wallet, "On me" I said with a small smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her blushing and looking down. We left and I was holding the bags while we casually walked around, she looked at me and blushed, "You didn't have to do that Kay... I-I could of paid for it..." She said embarrassed. I just smiled and shook my head, "I don't care if I didn't have to, I wanted to..." I said with a small blush creeping on my face. She grinned impishly and kissed my nose and tapped it and accompanied it with a cute, 'boop.'

We went to a few more stores and bought a few more things for Natsuki. She made sure that she paid for things to. I tried to disagree, but it was futile. At about 5:30 Natsuki's stumble grumbled and my did as well. She looked over at me and I got an idea. "You trust me, right?" I ask and she looks at me confused. She cocks her head to the side cutely, "Yeah... Why...?" I smile and chuckle, "Let's drop this stuff off at my house and you'll figure it out after we leave again." She furrowed her eyebrows followed me as I left the building.

While we were walking she bombarded me with questions about what I was going to do. But she would just get the same answer every time, "You'll figure it out." When we got back to my house I put everything up in my room and grabbed a lengthy piece of cloth from my drawer and I walked downstairs where Natsuki was tapping her foot impatiently. "Alright close your eyes okay?" She rolled her eyes and closed them. When she did I quickly tied the cloth across her eyes and she yelped and I smiled and laughed. She tried to untie it but I stopped her and I softly held her wrist, "Trust me, I won't do anything unmentionable. I just want to surprise you." When I said that she visibly relaxed, "Okay.. I trust you Kay.." I kissed her and I picked her up bridal style and she laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We walked like that until we reached our destination. It was a fancy little Italian restaurant with a name I couldn't pronounce. She felt me stop and she sniffed the air, "Are we here? And why do I smell a bunch of spices?" When she asked I took her blindfold off and I felt her body tense and her eyes widened exponentially. "K-Kay... T-this place.. Is incredibly expensive.." Natsuki said and looked down, I picked up her chin and I looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry about the prices okay? No matter what I'll buy it, I just want this to be a special night for you.." I said with a blush creeping onto my face, "W-was today... A-a date..?" She said with her lip quivering and her voice quavering, "Yes..." I said quietly and she smiled with tears welling in her eyes, "So in the past week.. I've had my first love, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and now my first date... And it's all with you.." She said and kissed me. "Wow... I didn't know I was your first everything.." I said with a small smile, "But I can't say your not my first on all of those too." Natsuki smiled brightly and kissed my cheek and we went inside.

We had a lot of fun during our date and we had amazing food. We mostly talked about our lives and our likes and dislikes and our friends. I learned that her mother had died when she was eleven and her dad started getting abusive when she was thirteen. I was relived that it wasn't her whole life she had to live through that hell, but it still left a bitter taste in my mouth. I already knew what she liked, but what was interesting was her dislikes. She hates horror, mean people, bullies, and sports.

We left at about 8:30 and she liked the way I brought her here and she wanted me to carry her back, which of course I did. We got home and we laid down on the couch together, cuddling and watching TV. While we were in the middle of a show, Natsuki's phone rang and she got up to see who was calling, her face scrunched up in anger for a few seconds before she looked over at me, "I need to take this. Be right back." She grumbled and walked away to answer it. I wanted to listen in to the conversation but I respected her privacy and I laid there patiently.

Natsuki came back a few minutes later, clutching her phone tightly in her hand and she had a look of anger and she sat herself down roughly at the edge of the couch. I figured out who called her by her reaction, "Why did he call you? What did he want?" I asked seriously and she looked over at me and grunted, "He wanted to know where I was and he demanded me to come home... He yelled at me for a solid two minutes before I just hung up.." She snapped and before I replied her phone started ringing.

Before she pressed ignore I grabbed it out of her and I pressed my finger to my lips, "Let me handle this." I said and I walked to the hallway and pressed the answer button, I was the first to say something, "Hello." I said and there was a pause, "Who are you? Are you the person she is staying with?" His raspy voice replied and a flare of anger flowed through me, "I am the person she's staying with! And before you ask, no! she is NOT coming back!" I said trying to be quiet by my voice spiked with anger a few times, "The hell she is! She is coming back! Or I'm going to call the police to find her!" He yelled and I just snapped, "YOU call the police! The only reason your not behind bars is because even though you are a HORRIBLE father! She still loves you! But if you decide to call the police, I will NOT hesitate to call child services! And I am positive that she's choose me over an ABUSIVE and HORRIBLE man!" I said and it went quiet for a long time. He cleared is throat and I heard something crumple, "To hell with you and that whore, I don't care about her, or you!" He said and hung up.

I came back into the living room and saw Natsuki with her knees to her chest and her head was in her knees. I sat next to her and brought her to my chest, "Hey, I handled it, he won't bother us any more.." I said and she nodded. I shook my head, trying to control my hate for this man. "Natsuki... We can't let his stupid crap ruin our night, okay?" I lifted her face up to look at mine and I saw tears stream down her face, "I'm sorry Kay.. I'm such a nuisance.. I have done nothing for you and you have done everything for me..." Shut her up by pressing my lips against hers and we started passionately kissing. We were like that for a few minutes before we parted for need of air, "Look Natsuki... I don't care. I love you, so I will do anything for you, and I don't expect anything in return.." I said and she nodded.

Natsuki yawned and laid her head on my and I proceeded to pick her up and take her to my room. I laid her down and kissed her forehead and I laid with her. We cuddled up and she breathed heavily into my chest, "I love you Kay." She said sweetly, "I love you too Natsuki.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I didn't have a lot of time to write this! But now that I got this done! I can't wait for you guys to read this! Next chapter will be the last :( But! I will write a new one soon! I'm not doing a lemon, I know some of you want it but.. I don't want to write one. And since I paired Yuri and Sayori, the next story will be a Yuri x Sayori! But for now, that is all, thanks for the support and reviews! I love all you guys! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload! I didn't have tons of time to write this so I expanded it over a few days. But here is the last update, and I want you all to know it's basically a epilogue. It won't be super long or super short. Alright guys! Let's do this! I want you to know that I love all you guys and that I am so glad you all read my story!

 _15 years later_

I was breathing heavily and everything was tightly compacted. I looked at the mirror in the dressing room and I smiled as I finally realized that I'm not dreaming. _'I can't believe it...'_ I thought astounded, _'Me and Natsuki are... Getting married...'_ I think back to all the times we had spent together and all times we helped each other when we really needed it. She is my true love. And that's why I decided to ask her to marry me that day...

 _flashback_

 _It was a warm summer night, and me and Natsuki were on the roof of our new house that we'd only been living in for a week. It was a beautiful full moon and it was illuminating Natsuki's beautiful features. She had only grown a few inches since high school and her body was still small and cute. But she was perfect. She had her head in my lap and was stroking her soft pink hair and she was making a cute noise that sounded like a purr from a cat._

 _She looked up at me with those piercing pink eyes that radiated nothing but beauty. She smiled and I smiled back, "Kay.. This is so awesome... I can't believe we have our own house now!" She said excitedly and I could practically feel her vibrate. I giggled and she did as well. She sat up and turned around to face me, she had her signature smile that had always made me feel warm inside. She kisses me softly and I reach my decision._

 _I pull away and I stand up, "What are you doing Kay? I don't wanna go inside yet.." She says in a whiny voice. I ignore her and I pull her to her feet slowly so I didn't hurt her. She huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't wanna go in yet! And you can't make me!" She says and turns away from me, I smile shake my head. "Natsuki.." I say and I turn her around to face me. I get down on one knee and she looks at me confused. But her expression quickly turned to surprise as her eyes widen, "Kay..." She whispers and I smile as I pull a small black case from my jacket pocket, "Natsuki... I have loved you for a very long time... And.. After everything we have been through... I want to be with you for the rest of my life.." I say and she starts to shake slightly, "Kay... A-are y-you..." She cuts herself off and stays quiet. "Natsuki.. Will you marry me?" I ask and her eyes widen and she covers her mouth._

 _Natsuki stays quiet for a minute, seemingly stunned from what she had just heard. She evaluated it in her head and when she finally processed it, tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she tackles me and plants a kiss on my forehead, "Yes yes yes!" She said, practically screaming. Tears were flowing freely and she had a huge smile on her face. She kisses me and we stay there for a while before she visibly calms down. She presses her forehead against mine and smiles, "I love you so much Kay.." She said and I held her to me tightly, "I love you too Natsuki.."_

 _ _end of__ _flashback  
_

I smile at the memory and I hear a high pitched feminine voice yelp, "You look so cute!" I turn around and smile at my fiancé's brides maid, "Thanks Sayori.." I said and shook my head. She was wearing a small cute red dress. Sayori had changed about as much as Natsuki, she'd only grown a few inches and her body hadn't grown that much either. I hear another person enter and I already knew who it was.

Yuri came in wearing a long and elegant purple dress and had her long hair smoothed out, "You do look quite handsome Kay.." She says quietly. _'Still as shy as ever.'_ I thought and I stretched my back, "How's Natsuki doing? She almost ready?" I ask and they both nod, "Yes.. She has indeed turned into a very beautiful woman, you are a lucky man Kay." Yuri said with a small smile.

I smile and nod and look at my friends and I just think to myself, _'These are my friends... These people love me... They also love Natsuki... How am I so lucky?'_ I smile to myself and I fix my tie and I turn towards the door. "So, when are we starting the ceremony?" I ask and Sayori and Yuri looked at each other with huge smiles, "Well, right now dummy! You need to get out there before Natsuki!" Sayori says and she was basically vibrating and she pushed my out the door.

I remember what the priest had told me to do and I walk towards the sanctuary and I go up to the front stage. I see the room full of Natsuki and I's friends and distant family. The rooms fullness makes me smile as I realize how many people actually love us. I wait impatiently for the large doors to open and reveal my soon to be wife.

I didn't have a best man because I just decided that it'd be best if I didn't since most of my friends were girls and the guy friends I did have weren't very close. I was thinking of all my male friends when I heard all the talking die down and I looked at the solid wood doors. They opened and I saw Natsuki walk into the room. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

She was wearing a dark pink gown and she had makeup on that radiated her already natural beauty. Her skin seemed lighter and more divine. She walked slowly towards me and I look over at Sayori who had tears in the corners of her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She looked over at me and she winked at me which caused a small tear to stroll down her face.

Natsuki walked up on the stage and the priest came up to us and we stood in the places we were told. I was speechless, she looked up at me nervously and I just wanted to feint. _'If this is a dream... Please don't wake me up..'_ I think to myself as the priest starts his speech about binding us together forever and all that. I listened as best I could but I was never one for religion. Neither was Natsuki but she listened anyway. When he was done he asked up to recite our vows, "I'll go first!" Natsuki said excitedly and pulled out a little notecard.

Natsuki cleared her throat and she started, "Kay.. You have been there for me for a long time.. You took me in when.. When things weren't good for me.." I cringe when she said that, remembering the time a long time ago when I saw her father beat her, "...And because of all that, I agreed to marry you. You've loved me and I loved you.. I never want you to leave my side.. Kay... I love you more then anything.. And... I am happy you're marrying me.." She said and she had a few tears stream down her face. I smile and wipe them away with my thumb. "My turn.."

I pull a notecard of my own and I cleared my throat, "Natsuki.. I remember the first day we met, and I instantly felt something for you. You were always mean and cold, but I loved you anyway. I still have those love poems in my attic and every time I read them, I want to hold you and kiss you. You're my everything and you always will be. I never want to loose you. If you go, I will go with you, if you die, I want to die with you.." I say and I feel tears stinging my eyes. She looked at me seemingly stunned and she looked like she was resisting jumping on me.

The priest went on until he finally said the words I have been waiting for for years, "I now pronounce you, husband, and wife!" He said loudly and her eyes brightened as we closed in for our kiss. I held her tightly and I let tears fall freely as we are now forever together. We broke apart and looked into each others eyes and she smiled. But it wasn't a happy one, it looked devious and sly. I shrug it off as nothing, "I love you Kay.." She says seemingly holding back a laugh, "Uh.. I love you too Natsuki.." I said sounding confused, "Natsuki what did you do?" I ask and she started laughing and so did Sayori and Yuri, "Kay..." she said softly, "I'm pregnant..."

 **A/n: Hey guys! finally got it done! Yay! But.. I am super sad that the story ended.. But! I will be uploading the first chapter of the new story I had previously mentioned in between the 16th or the 20th. But no later! I promise! But anyway! Thank you all so much for reading this story! I love all of you guys! And I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	11. Authors note

Guys, I'm spontaneously back yet again! So... You guys may be wondering, 'Why in the world is this scrub nobody remembers who ruined the story with the worlds crappiest lemon?' Well, to be honest, I would delete that chapter but I won't, I'm just gonna change the rating back to T because how soft core it was. Anyways, I want you guys to tell me, do you want this story revived? Cause I wanna make more chapters for this story... But, I need your guy's support. if you want more chapters, please tell me! Review, PM me, I don't care, just tell me if you want more chapters, I don't wanna write for no reason, so please! I hate asking for it but hype it up! I really missed you guys...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Yep! I have decided to revive this story! It was the reason I even started writing fanfictions anyways! I know it's my most popular, but considering how little people read my last chapter... Which sucked to be fair but whatever, I hope you guys who started reading it in the first place come back! I hope to see you guys and new people! This chapter with be taking place after the chapter 11 events, so yeah, this story will have a LoZ type timeline lol! But don't worry! All you guys who want a baby Natsuki will get their wish later! I promise! Anyways, Let's begin once more! (By the by, we will just pretend chapter 11 didn't happen, but did happen kinda thing because that'd the screw the timeline up even more if I did that so lets just agree that it'd be better if we didn't try to screw the timeline even more okie?)

My alarm went off with a loud beeping noise, enough to wake up the bloody dead. I groggily sit up and look around, my room was empty, well, my bed was. Natsuki must've gotten up before me because she wasn't in my, I mean, our bed.

I yawned and got up, stretching my back and walking downstairs, the smell of sizzling bacon filled my nose and I knew exactly where she ran off to. I rushed into the kitchen, and there she was, wearing one of my mother aprons and cooking bacon. She had a cute look of concentration and didn't notice me walking into the kitchen.

I silently walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her thin stomach, she jumps surprised and looks back at me, her hair wet and down, "Oh! Jeez! You scared me Kay!" She says and looks down at the stove then back to me, "So you are finally awake, huh sleepyhead? I was wondering if you'd ever get up," She said and I raised a brow, I got up at 6:30... What time did she get up?

I just shook it off and took my plate of ever so delicious looking pancakes with some bacon. I sit down at the table and start eating. It was quiet for a few minutes before Natsuki decided to break the silence, "So... I was um, wondering if you lived alone.. Or with your parents?" She asks and I look down a minute, I completely forgot about Mom and Dad!

"Well... I live with my parents yes, but they had a week long vacation together. they should actually be back..." I say and look down at my phone, "Err... Tomorrow actually. Fun fact, they went with Sayori's parents as well," I said and Natsuki looked down at her food, a little nervous.

"Do you think... Do you think they'll like me? Do you think they'll be fine with me staying here...?" She said and I rubbed the back of my neck, not knowing the exact answer.

"Well... I mean, how could they not like you? You aren't like a skank or anything like that..." I said and she looked at me with a blank face that just said, 'Seriously?' I coughed and looked at her with a faint smile, "And I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind having another girl in the house, my sister moved out a few years ago so I'm sure they'll think it's fine..." I said a bit hopeful.

Natsuki smiled and nodded, looking a little relieved, "Thank goodness.. That's a relief..." She says and looks down at her finished plate. She proceeds to look at me with a confused expression, "Wait... If you had a sister that lived here... Where is her old room?" She said confused and I pointed upstairs.

"Well, it was upstairs, but after she moved out my dad turned it into a study. He uses it for work," I replied and she nodded and got up, putting her plate in the sink and I followed suite, yawning and stretching as I walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a minute," I said and she smiled, flopping on the couch to watch TV.

"Okie doki! Don't take forever though! I'll leave without you and not think twice about it!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes, looking back at her.

"Yeah, whatever, the odds of you doing that are about the odds of me running a marathon," I replied and she just glared at me and I went to take my shower.

When I got out I did my hair, well, that's a bit of an over statement, I just made sure it wasn't sticking out. Well, sticking out everywhere. I went into the living room which was oddly quiet. I looked around and saw that Natsuki wasn't there. I looked around confused until I saw a note on the couch, _'Left without you. You should learn not to doubt me, I'm freaking crazy. Love, Natsuki! 3'_ To add insult to injury she took the time to draw a cat walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, throwing it over my shoulder lazily and walked out my door and when I shut it behind me, I felt something jump on my back, causing me to lose balance and almost fall. I heard the giggling and knew exactly who the culprit was, "Really Natsuki? You could have gotten hurt!" I scolded and she just kept laughing, still clutching onto me, wrapping her legs and arms around me.

"Really? Me get hurt? More like you!" She says and continues laughing. I roll my eyes and notice Sayori coming out of her house, skipping with a large smile on her face down the street. It's good to see her this happy again.

I yelled at Sayori and she smiled at me and waved, I tried to put Natsuki down but she wouldn't budge, "Nope! You are carrying me Kay!" She yelled and clutched onto me tighter, I smiled and shook my head at her childish acts.

"Whatever, let's catch up to Sayori," I say and she rests her head on my back. So that's why she wanted me to carry her, she just wanted to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

I started walking with Sayori, talking about more random crap like usual. I didn't mind it anymore, it was actually interesting the things she talked about. Natsuki's weight on my back didn't bother me, she was really light so it didn't effect me.

While talking our conversation ended up being about her and Yuri, "So uh.. Sayori... How are you and Yuri doing?" I ask and she looks at the ground suddenly, her face dropping. Uh oh.

Sayori noticed my worried face and gave a faint smile, "Don't worry Kay, we are still together, in fact, we aren't even having relationship problems... It's just... She kind of told me something that is a tough pill to swallow... And I'm still a bit shaken up about it..."

I nodded and looked up, noticing Natsuki, awake and alert of what she was saying, "Well!" Natsuki says, "What is it? What did Yuri tell you?" She asked annoyed and Sayori shook her head, I felt a bit embarrassed about Natsuki's lack of sympathy.

"I can't tell you... But Yuri said she tell you guys at club today..." She said in a soft tone, looking away with a sad smile. "It hurt me a lot when she told me... I doubt it'll effect you guys the same... But... if you can... Help me help her..." She pleaded and I felt bad, whatever it was, it was enough to seriously screw with Sayori. And that is an accomplishment.

Natsuki laid her chin on my shoulder and sighed, looking over at me, "I don't wanna go to school..." She whined and I just smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry, after school you can spend the rest of the day with me!" I say happily and she looks to the side, laughing nervously.

"Y-Yeah... Um Kay... Can... I admit something to you?"

"Um... Yeah, sure, what is it Natsuki?"

"I'm scared... I'm scared your parents wouldn't want me being there... Scared they won't like me..." She says and pauses, "Scared they will take away the only thing I have that matters..." She tightly holds onto me, and I lay my hand over hers.

"Natsuki... I promise... It'll be fine... No matter what, they won't take you away from me... I will fight for you until the world goes cold..." I say and she smiles, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You are hella cheesy, you know that right?"

"And you are 'hella' cringy, but I still deal with you," I say and she punches my arm playfully.

We get to school and I put her down, kissing her softly as I did so, "I'll see you at club, looks like a lot is going to happen.." I say and she giggles, shaking her head.

"Whatever, nothing bad is gonna happen Kay, I mean, we have went through a lot worse things than Yuri telling us something,"

"Yeah... But whatever it is, it was enough to upset Sayori, and I mean, that is a milestone!" She nods in agreement as we hug and go our separate ways, a bit sad I won't see her till club.

 _(Later)_

I was a bit late to club, I had to stay late in class because I needed to finish an assignment. After I was done, I slowly made my way to club, I had completely forgot about the whole Yuri thing until I had entered the classroom and Yuri was standing in front of everybody nervously. "What took you so long!? We have been waiting forever for you dummy!" I heard a familiar voice yell and I rolled my eyes and turned toward it.

"Sorry Natsuki, I had to stay in class for a few more minutes..." I said and sat next to her, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Excuses, Excuses," She said and I sighed, looking up at a very nervous Yuri. She gulped and looked at Sayori, who nodded at her and smiled lightly, giving her a thumbs up.

"E-Excuse me... I... I want to confess something... To you guys... And... Since y-you are m-my b-b-best f-friends... Y-You deserve... To k-know..." She said, stuttering hard. She breathed shakily and looked away, pulling up her sleeve to expose the bottom of her arm, which had multiple cuts and scars.

I was shocked, and by the look on everyone's faces, they were too. "Yikes..." I say quietly and Sayori shot me a glare. I decided it was best if I kept my mouth shut.

Yuri was softly crying at this point, (No pun intended) and the first person to say anything was Natsuki, "Yuri... The hell!?" She yelled and I face palmed. She can be so inconsiderate. Yuri's eyes widened as she stepped back away from Natsuki, and Natsuki's face dropped and she quickly walked up to her and hugged her, "Sorry... I just.. Can't believe you do this..." She said quietly, Yuri a bit taken aback by the sudden embrace.

Natsuki let go and sat back down, Yuri coughed and rolled down her sleeve, "U-Um... I can safely assume you guys... Want to know why..." She said and everyone nodded, Sayori sat quietly, a sad look on her face. "W-Well... It started a few years ago... I want you to realize I don't do it because I'm depressed... It's just, one day I looked down at one of my knives... And decided to see what it'd feel like... And after that... I got hooked on it... Because the pain wasn't pain... It was my friend... and that's what my mindset was... I hate it and... I want to stop... But... It's like an addiction I cannot be rid of."

Everyone nodded and we all agreed we'd all pitch in to help Yuri, and Sayori finally had her signature bright smile, which always made me feel happy to see.

Since we had nothing to do, and poem week was over, Monika instead just told us to go home early while she thought of what we could do. I honestly felt relieved that I could go home and spend the rest of the day with Natsuki. I looked down at her and she looked off to the side, staring at the trees and houses as they walked by. I could tell she was nervous still, even though I assured her it'd be fine.

I held her hand and she looked up at me, teary eyed, "Natsuki... Please, calm down... I told you it'd be fine..." I assured but she just let go of my hand and jerked her head.

"You don't know that! I try to believe it but I just keep thinking that even though I believe you... I still don't know Kay... They could very well kick me out..." She said and I sighed, knowing no matter what I said she wouldn't listen. She is so stubborn.

We made it home and she tossed her back on the floor and flopped on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I didn't want her to be sad like this, but there really wasn't anything I could say to make her feel better. Because in reality, I was just as doubtful.

I sat at the end of the couch, playing with her soft hair quietly until I saw my phone buzz on the end table. I got up and went over to it, looking down at the screen, as I did my face went white as I read the message, "We're coming home early! We'll be back by tonight sweetheart! Love you!" It read and I think I skipped a few beats and I groaned as I tossed my phone to the side. Yay.

 **A/N: Yay! I'm back! And I came out with the new chapter! I said I would, even though it's almost guaranteed it wont be as popular as it used to be, but I'm not doing this for the views and reviews, I just love this story and anyone who reads it. Love you guys! See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Wut up guys? I'm back once again! I know it has taken me 100 trillion billion years, but I wanted to think and make sure that this chapter would be good. Since of course this will be a HUGE chapter. And if anyone is confused about the timeline, it is after the day after the day of the festival, because the day after the festival was an off day for school. And thank you for all the reviews, and this might be an odd thing to say, but I love you Dawicca, you are awesome. All of you are awesome. (P.S, if this chapter is a different writing style, sorry, it's just right now I'm... Well, I guess you could say 'inspired' lol, take that however you will)

I sigh, sitting my phone down and looking over at Natsuki, who was peacefully laying on the couch watching cartoons, softly giggling. I smiled, knowing there was no possible way anyone couldn't like being around this girl. I bit my lip and lightly poked Natsuki's foot.

She giggles and slapped away my hand, "Hey! That tickles dummy!" She says, I sighed, she was a lot happier than what she was earlier when she worrying over my parents. I don't want to see that smile fade but...

"Hey Natsuki um... My parents, they are coming home... Er... Tonight," I say awkwardly, looking away, not wanting to see her expression fall. I hear her sigh and flop back onto the couch.

"Good. I'm glad to get this over with quicker..." She said in a monotone voice, I could tell she was holding back emotions, and it made me feel awful that she was breaking apart on the inside right now.

I crawl over to her a lightly pull her into a hug while laying down, she sighs and lays her head on my chest, she looked at the clock and squinted, grunting and huffing, mumbling random obscenities. I looked at her confused and she looks away, "I can't believe I'm so stupid that I can't even read a clock..." She tears up, she was in self-loathing mode right now and I hated seeing her like that.

"You aren't stupid Natsuki, tons of people can't read Roman Numerals," I assure her and pet her head, she looks over at me with an annoyed look.

"Tell me what it says Dummy!" She yells and I flinch, her eyes in a hard glare.

"It erm... Says 7:32... My mom said they'd be back at 8ish"

Her eyes soften as she cuddles up to me, "Okay... Then... Let's just... Cuddle, please? I... I want to do it incase this is last time..." She mutters quietly, closing her eyes.

"It won't be the last time Natsuki, I swear to you," I say in her ear, holding her tightly to me as we waited for the inevitable.

 _Bout 20 odd minutes later_

We pulled apart, I held her hand and sighed. I heard my parents car pull up in the driveway, "They're early..." I say and kiss Natsuki's soft lips, she was shaking violently, she tried to hide it but she wasn't doing very well. "Calm down..." I say softly, putting my arm around her, pulling her to my chest, where she laid her head.

The inevitable came. My parents opened the door, and there was my mother and father. My dad was holding a large bag and my mom had her purse over her shoulder, my dad grunted and put the heavy looking bag on the table and my mom looked over at me, "Hi Kay!" She says happily, just now noticing Natsuki, "Hi! Kay's... Friend?" She said questioning herself.

Natsuki was shaking BAD now, she was fidgeting with her hands and she was bouncing her leg up and down. "H-H-Hi Mrs. Matsui..." She said, stuttering over her words, barely choking them out.

My mother looked surprised and so did my father, "What's your name sweetheart?" My dad said, sitting in a nearby chair.

Natsuki looked at him, clinching onto me tighter, "I-I-I... I am Natsuki... Natsuki Mori..." (Before anyone says I stole it, FAIR USE! HAHA!)

My dad held out his hand, "I'm Kuya Matsui, nice to meet you Ms. Mori." He said with a smile as Natsuki reached out a shaky hand and softly shook it. My mother did the same, holding out her hand and smiling.

"I'm Akari Matsui, Nice to meet you as well," She said, and the exchanged handshakes. "I assume your Kay's girlfriend?" My mother inquired, and I felt like face palming, _'Wow Mom, smooth'_ I thought and shook my head.

Natsuki seemed to calm down a bit, gulping and nodding, "Y-Yeah..." She said, I could feel her shaking less now after the introduction. Now, here came the fun part.

"Mom... Dad..." I said in a sheepish tone, causing my parents to narrow their eyes.

"What'd you do this time Kay?" My mom asked, annoyed.

"I... I didn't do anything just... Can..." I look over at Natsuki, she inhaled deeply and nodded at me, "CanNatsukipleaselivewithus?" I said quickly, squeezing my eyes closed.

I hear my dad sigh, my mom stayed quiet. My dad broke the silence and coughed, "Why?" He said in a monotone voice. Uh oh.

I opened my eyes and looked over at Natsuki. I quickly explained the situation to my parents, who stayed quiet during the entire explanation, Natsuki tensed when I finished, "So please, let her live with us. She has no where to go, and she can't go back to that Hell, I won't let her. She doesn't deserve to be beaten and starved," I said, a little anger in my voice thinking about it.

My parents stayed quiet, Natsuki, had a death grip on my arm at this point, she looked up at me, I sighed.

Mom was the first to say something, "It would... Be nice to have another girl in the house again..." She said and looked at my dad and nodded.

"Yeah, and we have plenty of room..." My dad inquired, Natsuki's eyes lit up.

"Yes. She may live with us Kay," My mom said, and I heard Natsuki squeal in delight as she jumped up and hugged my mom.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said and than hugged my dad, who smiled and hugged back.

"Energetic girl, like Sayori eh?" He joked and let go of her, looking at the stairs, "We can make my study into a bedroom again," he said and Natsuki and I blushed.

"Um... That won't be necessary..." Natsuki said and held my hand, "We uh... We can sleep together..." She muttered, her face a light pink.

My dad nodded and looked up at me, "That'll be fine. But Kay..." He said and got up, getting serious, "No funny business, got it?" He said and I gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir" I muttered and my mom sighed, looking down.

"I'm tired hunny, I think we should all go to bed..." She said and my dad nodded.

"Yeah, let's all go to bed." He agreed and they went upstairs, Natsuki and I soon following.

We made it up to our room and I sighed running my hand through my hair, taking my shirt off and throwing it to the floor, "Well that was in-" I cut off by a pair off lips pressing against mine. Natsuki kissed me passionately for a few seconds before pulling away, a stupidly large smile on her face.

"I can't believe it!" She squealed and flopped into my bed, she dressed in her pajama's already so I climbed in to bed next to her smiling.

"I told you they'd love you, they love everything." I say and sigh, glad my parents were awesome.

"I love you" She said and snuggled up to me, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you too." I say and kiss her head. Is this heaven? This surely is a dream... "Natsuki..." I say and she perks her up to look at me, "Is this a dream? Is this even real? If it is... I'm afraid of waking. Please, don't shake me... I'm so afraid of waking up and not seeing you in my arms..." I said, I know it was stupid to fear, but I never loved like this before.

She rolled her eyes and put her forehead against mine, "Tell me, does this feel like a dream dum dum?" She jokes and kisses me, it was then I knew it was real. It was all real.

She was real.

 **A/n: Hiya guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter, and I'm also sorry for the low quality, It is 2:00 AM and I just wanted to get this over with and go to bed. But once again, supa sorry for being so late to update (But I'm not a rapper lol) I hope the fluff in this chapter was enough to fill the void of quality, Love ya guys, see you next time! I will come up with something good! GreyFox always does! #ShamlessSelloutMoment Byeeeeeeee**


End file.
